


What Should Never Have Been

by Misshyen



Series: Steve and Joanna: The Avengers/ ofc fan fiction [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asgard, Bifrost, Biracial Character, Bwwm, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Physical Fitness Challenge, Captain america and poc, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Character of Color, Heimdall's observatory, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Mad Titan, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Midgard, Platonic Love, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers and poc, The Avengers - Freeform, Tragic Romance, marvel crossover, mcu - Freeform, poc ofc, thanos - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Joanna receives a file containing mysterious family photos and letters from an old friend which causes her to seek Tony Stark for help to figure them out.  When she digs too deep, dangerous secrets come out that cause trouble for her as well as the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

Jo sat at her desk, cleaning up some old paperwork when her phone rang.  She excitedly picked it up, pushing a screen to answer the video call.  She heard laughter coming from Tony’s office down the hall and she rolled her eyes.

“Jojo come here for a sec!”  Tony’s excited voice held a hint of mischief to it.  Jo looked up at her clock before sighing and looking back at him.

“I’m about to go into a meeting, what is it?”  She watched Tony giggle and grin, shaking his head as he burst into peals of laughter unable to speak. 

He finally calmed down enough to talk to her again, “Just come to my office, I need to show you this.”  He disconnected and Jo sighed knowing something immature was about to happen.  She got up from her chair and headed to the door, slowing as she turned to her assistant.

“Hey Emma, I have to go to Tony’s office but my two o’clock just arrived.  Would you bring her up and make her comfortable, please?”

Emma smiled up at her from her typing and nodded, “Sure!”

“Thanks, I’ll just be a sec.”  She walked down the hall to the sound of laughter and prepared herself for whatever Tony had planned.  He had been bored all day and was hovering around the offices chatting to anyone who would listen in between a few meetings and paperwork.

“Yes?”  She held onto the doorway and swung halfway in the doorway impatiently.  “I have a meeting in five minutes.”

“Just come in here, you need to see this.”  He jumped out of his chair and ran around his desk, turning the screen so she could see.  On the screen, Steve was in his Captain America uniform with a cheerful grin, giving an overly friendly lecture about physical fitness from what looked to be a colorful fake locker room.

“Are you kidding me?”  She asked, her shoulders slumping in disapproval at Tony as he started howling again.  “You called me in for that?”

“Capsicle did commercials!”  Tony mocked the video before coughing and letting out another whoop of laughter, “Stay in school, kids!”

“Oh for God’s sake.”  She grumbled under her breath as she shook her head, giving him a look of disapproval.  Turning to head back to her office, she listened to him call after her.

“Wait, come back!  He’s not done pointing at the camera while giving a disgustingly winning smile!”

Jo turned a corner and stalked back into her office, flopping down at her desk.  She tapped a random button on her laptop to wake it up and a wallpaper of Steve in his uniform with the logo for the Captain America Physical Fitness Challenge suddenly appeared on her screen.  She watched the cursor being moved around on its own and knew Tony was using a remote program to log onto her computer, causing more mischief.

“Oh come on.”  She grumbled in annoyance as she got out her phone and texted Tony.

_Joanna:  Stop being an ass!_

She heard Tony laughing some more and assumed that he just read her text.

“Such a jerk.”  She grumbled to herself as she tossed her phone down.

A comforting familiar female voice broke her train of thought, “Boy troubles again?  I remember you couldn’t beat the boys off with a stick when you were younger.”

Jo looked up eagerly at the older woman standing in the doorway.  She was short in stature with graying brunette hair, large friendly eyes and a huge smile adorned her face.  Emma stood behind her awkwardly, unsure if she should announce the visitor’s arrival or not.

“You’re here!”  Jo stood and hurried around her desk.  She pulled the older woman into a hug and held her tight with a deep breath, taking in the woman’s familiar perfume.  She opened her eyes and saw Emma holding a small travel file folder watching the two embrace and she pulled away with a grin,

“Emma this is my Aunt Suzy.  Well my mom’s best friend, not _aunt_ aunt.  You know what I mean though.”  She gushed, lighting up from excitement.

Suzy laughed and patted Jo’s arm, “I think she gets it, honey.”  She motioned to the file folder Emma carried while taking it from the woman, “I can take that now sweetie, thank you so much.”

She smiled warmly at Emma who nodded, returning a grin as she back out of the room, “Call me if you need me.”  She advised Jo as she walked back to her desk, pulling the door closed behind her.

Jo bounced on her toes and let out a small squeal, “I can’t believe you’re here!  I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Suzy lowered herself into the one of the chairs across from Jo’s desk slowly, letting out a pained groan, “Oh God this back of mine...”  She grunted.  “I’m getting too old to walk around the city.”

Jo helped her get comfortable and sat next to her, turning her chair to face the other woman, “So what’s up?  I feel like a jerk; I haven’t been calling you as often as I should.”

“Well when you run off to secretly get married to Captain America and then help head a massive company, it’s probably natural that you have little time on your hands.”  Suzy smiled over at her, but there was an air of sadness in her expression.

Jo gave an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry about that. It was a rushed thing.  Steve had a ton of crazy stuff going on and he’s still in the 40's mindset with some things.  He’s old fashioned and with his job--”

“Honey, it’s fine.”  Suzy interrupted, “We keep in touch in other ways and I appreciate the doodad you sent me.”  She pulled out a small smartphone, holding it up proudly, “I’m not used to phones without buttons but I’m trying.”  They both giggled and Jo looked over at the file sitting on the desk.

“So what did you want to talk about, is everything okay?”

“I thought it would be better to talk in person about this.  You can have everything that’s inside, it was your mom’s.”  Suzy leaned over and picked it up, handing it to Jo, “I was going through my closet and found it.  When I realized what it was, I figured you might want to have it.”

Jo took the package and opened it looking in at the dozens of pictures, letters and a few journals.  She slid them out onto the desk and picked up a photo.  It was her mother; younger, fresh faced, long wavy dark blonde hair, blue eyes and an ecstatic smile.  She was holding a slightly chubby toddler with a large grin and short curly brown hair in front of a swing set.  Suzy leaned over to look at the photo.

“I remember that day, I took that for your mom on your second birthday.”  She gave a soft chuckle, “She loved you so much.”

There was a tone of sadness in her voice and Jo looked over at her, “She loved you too, Suzy.”

“She would have been so proud of you.  Making a life for yourself here, married and happy.”  She reached for Jo’s hand and missed as Jo leaned over to pick up another photo.

“Who is this?  I’ve never seen this picture of her before.”  She studied a photo of a tall black man holding her mother in an embrace.  They both looked a bit upset, tears on her mother’s face.

Suzy was quiet for a moment, almost ignoring Jo’s inquiry.  The silence became uncomfortable and Jo grew uneasy; she had a feeling she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her Aunt.

“Suzy, who is this?”  She asked again, her tone flat yet demanding.  She bit her lips together, brows furrowed as she took in the man’s features.

Suzy took a deep breath and let it out quickly, “That’s your dad.  That was at a party I threw for your mom before you were born.  He didn’t stay long.  He said goodbye to your mom and she was upset for a long time afterward.  That was the last time she saw him.”

“No.  No, she said he died in an accident before I was born.”  Jo shook her head in confusion, looking over at Suzy.  The older woman’s face fell as she patted Jo’s leg.

“Sweetie, he didn’t die.  He left you and your mother.  She was ashamed and humiliated.  She didn’t want you to think less of her when you found out one day.”

“Why would I think that?  He’s the one who left?  She did the best she could, we had a great life.”  She looked back at the photo and noted the pained look on the man’s face.  She swallowed hard and turned the paper over.  In her mother’s handwriting the words “Donald and me” were written in black ink.

“That’s his name?  Do you know where he is?”  Jo was becoming excited not sure if she should be upset, confused or angry.  She wanted to know why he left them, why he broke her mom’s heart and how he could just leave his baby.

“I’m sorry kiddo, I didn’t know him that well.  I tried to look for him once but Elizabeth told me to let it go.  She loved him but she let him go.”

“If you love someone, why would you just let them go??”  Jo felt a burst of anger and tossed the photo onto the desk in disgust.  “Who just leaves their family??”  She felt rage building and she stood up, “Did he even know about me at all?  Why did he leave?”

“Honey, I was there when you were born.  He never came back for you both.”  Suzy wiped a tear off of her cheek, “I listened to your mom call for him for hours in the hospital and when you were finally born she cried harder refusing to look at you for a while.  You had his eyes, she said.”  She looked up at Jo’s face and took in a soft gasp, “You still do actually.  Look at that…”  She marveled.

Jo held the side of her head, what felt like the beginnings of a headache were pounding against her skull.  “I’m so confused.”  She muttered, “What am I supposed to do with this stuff now?  Mom is gone and my dad didn’t want us.”  She sat on her desk, pushing some photos off to the floor to make room, not caring about the mess she created, “Why did you even bring me these?”

Suzy shook her head with a small shrug, “I didn’t look through them, it just had her name on the file and I thought you’d want them.”

Jo snorted in disgust, “Then you tell me how my dad didn’t want us; me.  What is wrong with you?”  She felt a tad guilty for snapping at her aunt but brushed it off, anger replacing any feelings she had at the moment.

“I know you’re upset, sweetie but I meant no harm.”  She stood and walked to Jo, opening her arms to embrace her.  Jo shrunk back on the desk, cringing.

“I’m not feeling well; I think maybe you better go.”  She whispered, not looking the other woman in the eye.  The office walls seemed to be closing in on her and she felt trapped.

Suzy stood silently for a moment before finally nodding, “I understand.  I’m so sorry for upsetting you.  I thought maybe you’d like the pictures; I didn’t realize the others were mixed in there.”

Jo nodded wordlessly, reaching for a tissue.  She dabbed her eyes and stood up, walking to the door.  She opened it and Suzy picked up her purse and walked over.

“When you have time to process everything and you’re feeling up to it, let’s get together for dinner to catch up, yeah?”

Jo nodded and gave her a quick, frigid hug.  She watched the woman walk out of her office and down the hall.  When she was out of sight, she ignored Emma’s not so subtle, curious glances and walked back into her office.  She picked up another photo of her mom and dad looking at each other, both faces seemed heartbroken.  She tossed the photo aside and picked up a letter written in her mother’s handwriting.

 

_Donald,_

_I know you won’t ever see this, but I miss you.  Our girl is getting so big now, and she’s so smart.  She looks a lot like you, even down to the deep stares.  Please come back at least to see her finally.  We need you right now and you’d know what to do.  I’m lost and I don’t know what I should do.  I’m so scared.  I know you can’t but please, Joanna needs you._

_I love you,_

_Elizabeth_

 

Jo sneered at the letter and put the letter on her desk.  She walked around her desk and sat for a minute, staring at the wall, tapping her fingers on the desk thoughtfully.  A moment later a surge of rage hit her and she picked up her mug and threw it across the office where it hit the wall and shattered with a loud crash, ceramic and coffee painting the wall.

Almost immediately she felt a stabbing in her head by her ear and let out a soft shout of pain as she clutched her head firmly with one hand, the other balling up hitting the desk with a thud.

Emma slammed the door open and stopped for a moment before running over to her.  “Jo!”  What in the world??  Are you alright?”  She looked over at the mess against the wall and noticed Jo curling in on herself.

“I… it’s okay, I just got some bad news and I have a migraine.  I’m fine.”  She took a cleansing breath and stood to collect the papers and photos, sweeping them back into the file folder.

Emma watched her warily, “I don’t believe you, but I’ll butt out.”  She backed out of the room slowly, “You’ll call me if you need me right?”

“Sure.”  Jo shrugged slightly, not convincing Emma, who gave her one last concerned look before closing the door.

* * *

 

A while later, Tony was at his laptop working on a project when Jo walked in without knocking.  He looked up distractedly and completely missed her morose expression and posture.

“Hey!  I could have been in a compromising position in here.  Not that you haven’t seen me in one before.”  He turned to another laptop that was open behind him, “Oh and stop asking me to make your Stealth suit purple.  No iron man suit I ever make will be purple, even Pepper’s is like a bluish periwinkle and that’s just...wow....”  He realized that Jo was silent during his lecture and he turned to look at her.

She stood clutching her mother’s file folder, eyes red and face tear stained.  He launched out of his seat and was in front of her in a heartbeat, “Are you alright??  What is it honey?”

She started to sob and fell into his arms.  Patting her back, he let her cry against him.  When she calmed down at last, she stood back and held the folder out for him.

“I think I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is sent by Odin to retrieve a seriously ill Joanna, who has begun to hear voices from far away, including that of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Steve and Tony put up a fight to keep Thor from taking her.

Heimdall stood looking out from his post in his observatory which overlooked the Bifrost; the hilt of his sword which controlled the bridge held tight in both hands, the point resting on the ground.  He sighed wearily as he watched the blue and purple shades of the galaxy swirling and against the twinkling of the stars in the night sky.  He continued watching as Odin, his King of Asgard, stood behind him, his temper growing.

“Are you certain of what you’ve heard?  No one has spoken his name in centuries.”  Odin’s gaze locked on the taller man, his expression showing his building ire.

“Yes.”  Heimdall’s reply was solemn and matter of fact. He felt the stares of his king on the back of his neck and he ignored them as he looked out across the bridge.

“Can you see what he is planning?”  Odin’s voice remained calm as he questioned the other man.

Heimdall spoke calmly, “Yes, he is now collecting the stones.  I fear things will become much worse before they get better.”  He closed his eyes for a moment, not letting Odin on to his emotions.

“By the Gods!”  Odin’s sudden mighty roar thundered through the great dome as he clenched his fists in fury.  Without taking his eyes off of Heimdall he gestured to a nearby guard.  “Go summon my son to me and quickly!”

He became quiet, solemnly watching as Heimdall kept his post.  He fingered his beard thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, his tone calmer this time, “What of the girl, is she hearing everything you are?”

“It appears so.”

“Is she still unwell?”

Heimdall gave a slight nod, “Yes” He said softly, his voice low, “They are losing her, she cannot control her senses and it is driving her mad.”  He stood straighter and finally turned to face Odin, “I would like to ask that she be brought to Asgard.”

“For what reason?  Her home is on Midgard, we have no use for her here.”

Heimdall had the tiniest flicker of hope in his eyes as he turned to face his king, “I could train her; help her learn control.  She could be of use here in the observatory, and it would save her life.”

Odin stared at the man for a moment, taking in the request before he spoke, shaking his head.  “Heimdall I might remind you that you are not the only Asgardian who knows who crosses the bifrost.  You may be able to see and hear across a great many worlds but do not forget that I have other ways of seeing into other worlds as well.”  Odin’s face was calm as he stared down Heimdall pointedly.

The taller man blanched somewhat before bowing slightly and turning back to look over the bridge.  He was aware that Odin knew a great many details of most of the people in the kingdom.  Being a most trusted servant to the king and queen, he kept to his duties faithfully; only once or twice visiting other worlds out of curiosity for what he heard from them.

“I am aware.”  He replied quietly.

Shortly after, Thor strode into the great dome, his voice booming with an echo following.  “Father, you summoned me?”

“Yes, my son.”  Odin look at Heimdall for a moment, his face stern.  His expression softened and he let out a breath, “I need you to travel to Midgard and quickly.”

Thor nodded silently, waiting for Odin’s further instructions.  He watched Heimdall let out the faintest sigh of relief as he turned back to his watch.  By the looks of both men, a storm was coming.

* * *

 

The group stood in the medlab, tensions high and tempers flaring.  Bruce came out of the now sleeping Joanna’s room, a few blood samples in his hand.  She had complained of another migraine hours prior and it had become so severe that he had given her strong medication to relax her and manage the pain.  She was finally resting; the crying and shouts to help her had stopped.  Wanda sat by her side holding her hand, her expression worried.

Steve stood in the middle of the medlab, arms crossed and furious, “I want to know why my wife is unconscious and what is happening to her.  First it was migraines, and then nosebleeds!  Then she says she’s hearing people and seeing things in her sleep.  I want to know what the hell happened while I was gone!”

“None of us know, Steve.”  Bruce looked up from his laptop and over his glasses at the taller man.  “You already know how she’s been complaining of headaches for months, but while you were gone, they became much worse.  She thought she was having a stroke at one point and came down here and has been bedridden ever since.”

“And the voices she says she hears?  Why is nobody doing anything?  Standing around won't help her!” 

Wanda emerged from Jo’s small room conjoined to the medlab and walked up to face Steve, her expression helpless.  “Steve please, arguing will not solve anything.  Perhaps Tony can create something to find out what is happening to her.”

She turned and looked back at Jo, lying still on the bed.  Her body looked spent, eyes sunken in with dark circles around them, her pallor a sickly green tone.  Wanda hadn’t left her side since the more severe migraines and nosebleeds began and she wasn’t about to leave her friend now.

Steve put his hands on his hips and glared at Tony, not bothering to turn to face her Wanda he addressed her.  “Well I’m sick of this!  I go away and get a phone call from Jo who is apparently flying around wearing a stealth iron suit Tony built for her without my knowledge--”

“It was purple.” Tony shrugged casually with a slight proud smile, interrupting him, “She wanted it purple and it actually looks better than I pictured.”

Steve glowered at Tony, “And then the call gets disconnected.”  He pointed accusingly at him with a look of distaste, “Then Tony calls me and says not to worry, everything’s fine, she was just hit by a repulsor ray and has a knock on the head!”  He stepped over to Tony and shoved his forefinger on his chest hard, “I want you to stay away from my wife.  You had your chance with Pepper and screwed it up.  Jo isn’t a replacement!”

Tony slapped his finger away and glared up at Steve, “Maybe you should be home a little more.”  He smirked and crossed his arms, “You’d think after all the problems that have happened in the past with you both, because of YOUR job, you’d want to be home with her more often instead of being America’s most righteous hero.”

“Maybe you should be more focused on your own failing relationships instead of our marriage.”  Steve snarled.

“Oh give it a rest Rogers”, Tony rolled his eyes with a look of disgust, “We’re friends and when you’re not here she helps me in the lab and we talk.  She wanted a suit like Pepper’s so I made her one.”

Steve crossed his arms, his chest puffed out in annoyance, “Pepper may be used to her Rescue suit, but Jo apparently isn’t.  She isn’t an Avenger and I don’t like you going behind my back recruiting new members.  I don’t want her involved in th--”

“Well here’s the thing Cap, Jo isn’t your property, she’s your wife and you don’t make her calls for her.”  Tony casually stroked his goatee as he noticed Steve grit his teeth.

Steve took a breath and let it out slowly, eyes narrowing as he spoke low almost enunciating each word, “When she’s able to, we are leaving.  I can’t be on a team where we can’t work together and you put civilians in harm’s way.  Again.”

“You mean you can’t be on a team where things don’t go your way.”  Tony retorted.

Bruce slammed his fist down on the metal table and glared up at Steve and Tony with fury, his irises beginning to glow green around the pupils.  He pointed to both men and snarled, “Would both of you just shut up?  I am doing what I can to try to figure out what is happening to Jo but you both won’t stop arguing and I can’t concentrate!”

He pounded his fist onto the table to emphasize his last word and this time there was a fist sized dent in the metal.  Tony took a step backward holding both hands up with hesitations, his eyes flickering to Steve, who met his gaze worriedly.

“Okay Bruce, just calm down now, we’re done fighting.  Just keep the green guy back alright?”

Banner bent over and left out a curse accompanied by a harsh agonized growl as he gripped the end of the metal table, the edges pinching slightly under his grip.  Steve stepped closer to the man, watching every move, calculating his next actions.

“Doctor Banner, please try to calm down.”  He held both arms up to show he had no ill intention and Bruce looked up, his eyes still green.

“Get away from me!”  He shouted, his voice cold and slightly garbled due to his voice box changing shape, the warning clear.

He fought for control and took deep breaths, ignoring the frightened group.  Steve looked over to Wanda and motioned for her to go to Jo.  She hurried over and stood next to the woman, a ball of red energy forming around them like a pale red eggshell.  She looked anxiously from the men to Bruce and back, the energy bubble glowing brighter red.

Bruce took long shaky breaths and the room remained silent, nobody daring to move or speak.  After a long while, he collapsed against the table and without looking up at anyone, he walked to another part of the room to finish collecting himself.

Tony looked nervously at Steve who returned the look and they started to walk toward Bruce, “Bruce?  How ya doing buddy?”

“Get out of my lab.”  Bruce said softly.

“Dr. Banner?”  Steve asked stepping forward cautiously.

“Did you both not hear me?  Take it outside, I can’t deal with you two right now!  I’ll call you if I find anything, just take your arguments and get out of here.”

Steve looked over at Wanda who kept her energy bubble strong, he motioned for her to relax but she shook her head, looking down at Jo.

Bruce looked over at the group, sensing the silent conversation, “I’m fine, he’s gone.  They’re both safe, just… just don’t come back until you can control your own anger issues okay?”  He smirked at his own words.

“I’m not leaving her Bruce.”  Steve argued gently.

“Then I suggest you all stop your arguing and just sit with her quietly.”  The room remained silent as Bruce relaxed further, continuing his work.  He had almost an embarrassed look about him.

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his short locks, “So you said it’s not a head injury.  Was there nothing on the test to explain what she was telling us.”

“Other than her delta brainwaves spiking to insane levels occasionally, there is nothing else showing up on any tests we’ve given.”  Bruce picked up his file folder and turned some pages, “The last she told me, she was having dreams that seemed along the prophetic side.  She was hearing voices but not in her head; they apparently outside, even miles away.  She said she could hear her friend’s conversation with her husband while they ate dinner.  She even verified it with said friend.”  He looked over at Tony and back at Steve, his face blank.  “The friend lives over ten blocks away.”

Wanda nodded, “She told me that at first it was nearby, but the noises and voices seemed to grow farther away.  She woke up crying and she could hear whales singing.”

Tony stepped over and sat on a stool, “As in whales under the sea, in the ocean?”  Wanda nodded again and Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve looked back at his sleeping wife, “I don’t know what to do, this isn’t just stress and if there’s no head injury what if she needs some kind of psychiatric care?”

“No!”  Tony snapped, his head whipping around to look at Steve.

“Well then what do you think is going on because this all hit her harder within a week and it’s not getting better.”

“Energy spikes.”  A calm metallic voice interrupted their conversation.  Vision walked through a wall and over to Tony standing next to him.  “I have been noting Joanna’s episodes and each time she has one there is a spike of energy around her.  Not enough to cause any damage around her but it’s there and it’s getting stronger.”

“So what do you suggest we do then, keep watching her suffer as she starts to power the building?”  Tony tapped his fingers on the desk as his other hand fondled his small beard.

“Call Doctor Cho.”  Steve commanded.

“She’s already been here and she found nothing medically wrong either.  It’s almost as if it’s like an enhanced hearing and sight.”  Bruce replied.

“I’m sorry, it’s like what?”  Steve blinked in disbelief.

“Like me,” Wanda spoke up; her voice calm, “She could maybe read minds like me or maybe hear or see at a much higher level than the rest of us.”  As Wanda’s face fell she tried to hide the look from Steve who caught it immediately.

“And is that bad?  You’re just fine.”  He looked over to Jo with worry and back to Wanda.

Vision stepped over to Wanda, “Wanda is just fine, yes, but she has worked with her ability for years.  If it is a human with no prior knowledge of it and it hits him or her as quickly as it has hit Joanna, the probability of that human not being able to control or understand it is much greater and it could cause them great harm mentally.”

“Oh you think??”  Tony ran his hand through his dark hair, looking over at the sleeping woman.  “We had to sedate her to get her to rest.  We can’t just keep knocking her out whenever an episode starts.”

Steve glowered at Tony and turned back to Wanda, “Wanda can you see what’s going on in her head at all?  Anything that could give some kind of clue?”

Wanda licked her lips, biting them together, she unconsciously picked at a piece of chipped nail polish on her thumb as she spoke, “I’ve seen space as well as a lot of planets, she’s in a great deal of pain and she’s very very scared.  It’s overwhelming to read her.”  Her eyes teared up and she looked down at the floor helplessly, “I’m sorry.”

“You did what you can and I appreciate you staying with her, you’re a good friend to her.”  Steve consoled, his eyes softening at the younger woman.  He looked up with a sigh of frustration and began to walk over to Jo’s bed.  “I’ll be here if anyone needs me.  Just… just keep looking for anything that can help.”

He took a seat next to the bed, and grasped Jo’s slimmer hand in his.  His brows furrowed into as he stared at Jo’s face trying to think of a way to help her.

* * *

 

He woke up a few hours later to a soft touch on his shoulder.

“You need to go upstairs and rest.”  Wanda lectured, “If you wear yourself out, you will not be of help to anyone.”

“I can’t leave.”  He replied groggily.  He looked over at Jo and saw her eyelids fluttering softly, she moaned in her sleep a few times.

“I don’t get it, a few weeks ago she was looking into something private and since then she’s been sick and it’s only getting worse.”

“Her father.”  Wanda answered matter of factly before shrinking back a bit, afraid of being chastised for reading Jo’s mind without her approval.

“Her father?  She’s talked about her mom but never her dad with me.  I know he died before she was born but that’s all she’s ever said about him.  I don’t push because it’s a touchy subject.”

Wanda looked over at Jo, watching the woman fidget in her sleep restlessly.  “Someone brought her some information and she’s been looking into it, all I see is that nobody knows about this.”  She looked out of the small room over at Tony and Bruce.  “Except…”

Steve’s head whipped in the direction of Wanda’s gaze and he scowled, “Oh of course he knows something…”  He muttered in annoyance.  “It always comes back to him.”

Wanda smiled soothingly at him, “You know, Steve, he is like a brother to her, they are very close.  I’m sure you of all people can understand having someone who is very close to you that you’d do anything for.”  Her expression softened and her face fell, “blood related or not, we’ve all had people close to us who we feel the most connected to.”

She grew silent and swallowed hard at the thought of her brother, Pietro, who died saving lies in Sokovia.  He was her twin, older by a few minutes but they were close and only had each other when their parents died.  When he was killed, she was lost.  She was still finding her own way but being with her new family, of sorts, helped her grow immensely.

Steve nodded sullenly, “I know, I understand but she’s my wife.”  He was distraught and it broke Wanda’s heart to see him so worried.

She put her hand on his shoulder again, “I shouldn’t have looked that far into her mind and I’m sorry, but you are her husband and in different ways Tony is her safe place too.  She needs you both, but for this she felt safest with Tony in her search.  When she’s ready to talk to you about it, she will when she wakes up.”

He took a large cleansing breath and sat up, “You’re right.”  He stood and stroked Jo’s hair for a moment.  “Would you mind sitting with her while I grab something to eat?”

“Of course.”  She took Steve’s place in the chair and turned quickly remembering something.  “Oh Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what a Thanos is?  She’s said it a few times and when I was in her mind I saw images of space and planets.”

Steve frowned in concentration and shook his head, “I have no idea what that is.”

“She also says the name Donald, her father’s name.”  She looked at Steve expectantly and waited for an answer.

“I don’t know.”  He looked over at Jo perplexed.  “I’ll see what I can find out, it could be a help.  Thanks Wanda.”  He hustled out of the room heading back to their suite to see what he could find by the names Wanda gave him.  They had to mean something and maybe help them figure out what was going on.

* * *

 

Hours later, Steve was by Jo’s side again, his head in his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the chair.  She had slept for most of the night and into the next day, restless sleep from what Steve could see.  He had fallen asleep a little after three am but woke at his usual six am to shower and grab some coffee.  He brought a book back to her side and had passed out while reading quietly.  He heard her stir and sat up quickly.

“Hey there, welcome back.”  Steve kept himself from shouting with relief.  Jo looked around the room and then over at him, her eyes half closed, expression confused.

“Hi.”  Her voice was gravelly with sleep as she looked over at him, “You look as bad as I feel.”  She noted with a small smile.

“Well I found my girl in the medlab when I got back from my trip so I haven’t slept.”  He took her hand and kissed the back of it, “Do you remember anything?”

She shook her head wearily, afraid to move too fast and cause another headache.  Her gaze moved from the drip bag back connected to her arm, to Steve, and then outside the room to find the medlab empty through the glass windows and door.

Steve looked over at the bag and then back to Jo.  “You were pretty dehydrated.  Wanda says you aren’t eating or drinking.”

Jo shook her head, her eyes watering, “...Can’t.  I can’t think straight.”  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “I just want it to stop.”

“You want what to stop sweetheart?”  He moved his chair closer as she started to cry.

“It’s like a stadium is shouting all at once in my head.  I can’t sleep, I can’t think, I can’t focus on anything but this noise.”  Her tone became more and more upset as she spoke, she was shaking and gripping the bed sheet as she explained herself.  He put a hand on hers to relax her.

“Okay, okay.  It’s alright.”  He held her hand with both of his, “Can you hear it now?”

“Mm hm.”  She affirmed, holding back tears.  “I can barely hear you over it right now!”  She let out a sharp sob and sat up clawing at Steve, pulling him in for a tight hug, “What’s wrong with me??”

“We’re trying to find that out.”  Steve forced a smile, “But hey, there’s some good news.”  Jo’s grip on him lessened as she relaxed into him.  “Wanda’s been with you around the clock and she said when she puts her energy thing around you, you were able to sleep much better.  Do you remember that?”

Jo shook her head no and laid back.  “She stayed with me?”

“She did, Bruce and Tony are working hard to figure this out.”  He stopped short and looked down at the blankets on the bed.

“What’s wrong?  Is it bad?”  Jo’s eyes widened as she waited for Steve’s answer.  His jaw clenched and a frown formed.

“I have to ask you something and I won’t push it, but if you need me I’m here.”  He watched Jo studying his face and he felt ashamed for prying into her business.  “Who is Donald?  Is what you’re looking for about your family?”

Her expressions changed from surprise to anger to worry all at once and she looked out the window.  “Tony told you?”

“No no, I… Wanda… was trying to get a read on your mind and the name kept coming up so I figured that it would help to try to look into it and I found a file folder full of what looks like old letters about you, your mother and someone named Donald Velez.”

Jo closed her eyes and her face paled.  He held the side of her head and let out a soft groan.  “Please don’t.”  She squeezed her eyes shut as Steve stood up and went to the window, looking out at the skyline.

“I’m not going to pry, I just want you to know that I’m here for you like you were with me and Bucky.  Donald is your dad isn’t he?”

“I don’t know.”  Jo gripped her head in both hands, dragging her hands through her hair, clawing at her scalp.  “I can’t talk about it.”

“I understand, it’s hard, but I want you to know--”

“No!  I can’t...augh!”  She cried out in pain, the sound tearing a hole through Steve as he ran to her side again.

“Just breathe.  Just try to relax.”  He was trying to comfort her but realized he was mostly talking to himself at the moment.

“It hurts so much!  They keep yelling!  Make him stop yelling!”  She curled up on the bed, trying to tuck her head between her knees as she sobbed, the pain shooting through her head like lightning as the deep male voice invaded her head.

“Make who stop?  Jo, stay with me!  FRIDAY get Stark and Banner in here now!”  He curled up around Jo on the bed as if to protect her, her sobs and muttering giving him a sick feeling in his gut.

“They are already on the way to the medlab, Captain Rogers.”

Just as FRIDAY finished replying the doors to the medlab slid open and Thor strode in wearing his full uniform, Mjolnir in hand at the ready.

“This is insane; you can’t just take her!”  Tony followed close behind shouting with Bruce at his heels.

Thor strode through the lab looking around, “Stark I do not take orders from you and this is not a discussion I wish to have.  Please do not intervene.”  His eyes were wild as he searched the room, until he set his sights on Jo and rushed over calmly, his face stoic.

“Oh Joanna.”  He said sympathetically as he reached down to pick her up.  Jo didn’t fight him, but Steve stood quickly and attempted to shove him away.

“What the hell is going on??  Thor!”  The men looked at each other as Thor attempted again to pick Jo up.  Wanda hurried into the room and slung a ball of energy at Thor’s back to distract him.  In the time Thor took to turn around, Steve pulled Jo carefully toward him as he stepped back, kicking the bed to it’s side and shoving it with his foot at Thor to create a small barrier.

Thor glared at Wanda, “I am in no mood for a battle, please step back.”  He warned.  Wanda raised her hands to throw another ball and Thor stepped toward her, hammer raised.  She stood her ground, not flinching or moving an inch as a red ball of energy formed and grew around her hand.

“That’s enough!”  Steve shouted, “Thor stand down!”  He realized Jo’s IV was still inserted and not wanting to hurt her, he placed her delicately in the chair behind him before turning back to the Asgardian, “Are you insane?”

“No Captain, but your beloved surely will be, or worse, if I do not get her proper care.”  He stepped forward Mjolnir still at the ready, “You are my friend and I do not wish to fight you, but I have been sent to retrieve Joanna and I will finish my duty.  Now please step aside.”

Tony found his words and walked over to stand next to Steve, “Who sent you to get her, what the fuck is wrong with you??”

“Stark, I will gladly fight you if you wish it so.”  He replied sourly, looking down at Tony.

“Nobody is fighting today!  Just calm down!”  Steve knelt next to Jo who was rocking slightly, whimpering and holding the side of her head, her hair falling around her eyes.

“Captain, time is of the essence.  Step aside please!”  Thor moved closer to Jo and Steve.  Wanda walked up to Thor bravely.

“Thanos.”  She said accusingly, “You know she said that name, you want to know why she said it, that’s why you’re here.  They want to question her.”

“Get out of my head, witch.”  Thor snarled, glaring down at her as she tilted her head to the side a bit, watching him curiously.  He knew she was looking into his mind and there was no way to stop her.  They stood facing each other, the others watching and waiting at the ready, Steve’s hand on Jo’s shoulder, Tony and Bruce standing on edge, eyes boring holes through Thor.

After a few moments, Wanda seemed to snap out of her daze and her eye’s widened as she looked at Thor giving a look of understanding and then over to Jo.  Her face fell as her eyes softened, looking over at Steve.  “Steve let him take her.”  She said softly.

Tony’s heard jerked around to the young woman, “Are you crazy?  He’s lost his mind!”

Wanda looked from Jo to Thor and then at Steve.  “Please.  Trust me Steve, Thor needs to take her.”

Bruce noted Thor and Wanda’s exchange of glances and moved to Jo’s side to tend to her arm, pulling her IV free and bandaging the site.  “She’s all set.”  he said somberly, looking up to Steve.  “I think we should listen to him.”

“We don’t even know where he’s going and we’re supposed to just let him take her??”  Tony argued.

“I’m taking her to Asgard, Stark.”  Thor said, lifting Jo into her arms easily, “She will be well cared for by our healers.  Your small attempts to heal are doing nothing for her here.”

“I can’t let you do this, Thor.”  Steve started.  He looked helpless as he watched him cradle his barely conscious wife in his arms as she gripped her head, her weak crying breaking his heart.

“You have no choice in this matter!” Thor boomed as he turned to face Steve.  “I will be back to talk to the witch, but we are leaving now.”

He began to move away from the small group and back into the main lab.  Steve vaulted over the bed and moved quickly in front of him, blocking Thor’s way.

“Wait.”

“Captain, please.”  Thor answered, “I grow weary of the distractions. I’ve been patient enough only as you are my friend.”

Steve’s eyes never left Jo as he spoke, “You’ll bring her back when she’s better?”

“You have my word.”  Thor nodded.

Steve closed his eyes in defeat and nodded before letting out a long shaky breath, “Just let me say something to her first.”  He bent his head to Jo’s and whispered something in her ear before kissing her temple.

“Captain, move aside now.”  Thor urged.

Steve shook his head quickly, “Wait!  I’m coming too.”  He followed Thor as the taller man began to walk out of the medlab and down the hall not turning to address him.

“That is not possible.  I will come again for you when you may see her.”

“What does that even mean??”  Tony snapped in exasperation as he hurried to keep up with Steve and Thor.  They followed him to the helipad and stood helplessly as Thor began to swing his hammer with one arm, Jo cradled against him protectively.

“Captain, do not fear, she will be well cared for.”  He nodded reassurement at his words and somehow Steve felt a small amount of comfort.  “I promise you this.”  With that Thor raise the hammer and they launched up into the sky in a burst of light and were gone.

Wanda, Bruce and Vision hurried out to the helipad and ran over the perplexed Steve and Tony as they stared up at the sky.

Steve’s fists balled at his sides helplessly, his jaw muscles clenching as he stared for another moment before stalking off back into the building, a large crash sounding from inside as the door closed behind him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna is brought to Asgard by Thor to have her illness treated. Later, Odin questions her on her hearing and what she knows about Thanos. As they dig deeper, Jo learns more about the reason for her illness.

The colors around them were dizzying and blinding, the long ropes of light rushing about as they rocketed through space.  Held protectively in one of Thor’s strong arms, Jo burrowed against him fighting off the voices and sounds still invading her head.  She could hear Steve and Tony arguing with each other, then a second later she could hear crowds of people cheering and shouting.  Laughter, heartbeats, animal sounds, wind rustling through trees, thunderstorms; it all sunk into her head, relentless in the assault on her senses.  The noises weren’t stopping as another sound started, they all blended into one large jumble of sound, the volume deafening.

Unable to handle the overload, she put her hand to her uncovered ear and bit back a tormented shout as they flew on faster, the vibrations and sounds almost too much to bear.  She let out an agonized scream hoping it would alleviate the massive pressure in her skull.

What seemed like a second later, they passed through a bright disk of light and then there was complete silence.  It happened so fast it was dizzying and almost overwhelming.  Jo’s head ached but the pressure and throbbing in her head had lessened slightly.  Her balance was off, the woozy sensation causing her to stumble against Thor with a moan, her throat felt like fire from her screams.

Thor adjusted his grip on her and her stomach suddenly rolled unpleasantly, the urge to vomit creeping up her throat.  Fighting hard to lift her head, she noticed a large man in armor and a bulky helmet with gold eyes staring at them from the center of the large dome covered room holding a massive sword.  His expression was unreadable but his eyes never left hers as she blinked hard to focus on him.  Thor walked them up to the man and looked over to a nearby guard who had been waiting for his return.

“Tell my father of our return and make haste!”  He boomed, looking down at Jo with worry, “Summon the healers at once!”

“So here she is.”  Heimdall said stepping closer, his voice a deep amused rumble as he took Jo’s near unconscious form in.

She continued to watch the man who looked down at her, his curious stares boring into her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.  She felt a sudden massive lurch in her stomach she couldn’t control and leaned forward, promptly emptying the contents of her stomach on the stone floor, vomit hitting Heimdall’s boots.  Neither man flinched but Heimdall gave a dry look to Thor.

“Easy Joanna, you’ll soon have care.”  Thor crooned softly picking her up as she went limp again.

Heimdall looked to Thor and then back at Jo with surprise and some disgust.  “Welcome to Asgard.”  He murmured.

* * *

 

She awoke to the sound of a songbird outside of a nearby window as well as whispered feminine voices around, bright light blinding her through her closed eyes.  She opened them cautiously, testing her stomach and head.  She realized she was in a warm bed, covered in the softest fabrics she’d ever felt, the pillows cradling her sore head delicately, the silky coolness of the pillowcases a welcome relief.

Swallowing hard and licking her lips to wet her mouth again she tried to sit up.  A young blonde haired woman with a kind, curious smile hurried to her side to assist her, fluffing a pillow and helping her lean up against it.

“Good afternoon, milady.  Can I get you some water?”

Jo nodded wearily, her eyes barely open, not bothering to smile back at the woman as she squinted through the daylight, remaining quiet.  She watched the woman lean over a nearby table and pour water from a metal pitcher into a small metal cup.  She hurried back, holding the cup for Jo as she sipped greedily and drank the liquid down quickly, water droplets dribbling down her chin.  It was the purest water she’d ever tasted, sweet and cool as it passed over her parched tongue.  She suddenly realized how thirsty she was and began to drink in large gulps.

She swallowed the last mouthful and shoved the empty cup back at the woman, “More.  Please.”  She grunted as the woman took the cup, refilling it quickly.  She stood close by as Jo grabbed for it and finished the next cupful on her own in hasty almost desperate swallows.  When she finally had her fill, she laid back and looked around.  Something seemed off and she frowned.

“Milady are you ill?”  The woman looked down at her and then back up to the others, “She needs a healer again.”  An older woman at the foot of her bed warned.

“No.”  Jo said, grabbing at the younger woman’s hand.  “I just… it’s quiet.”  She looked round the large room, sitting up, “It’s quiet in here.”  She marveled to herself with a sharp sob of relief.  She felt tears forming and she looked up at the woman who offered her the water, “It’s quiet again!”  She repeated with a weary grin.  The woman stared at her curiously, and gave a polite smile not understanding.  Jo realized she had moved too fast too soon when her head started to spin again, so she leaned back quickly with a soft moan.  “Oh crap.”  She muttered holding the side of her head.

“Easy there, Lady Joanna, you have been through quite a struggle.”  A deep voice boomed softly from the doorway.  She looked over to see Thor striding toward her, a greyish brown cloak draped around him, his hair held in a loose style she wasn’t accustomed too but his friendly smile was more than comforting.

“Thor.”  She greeted him, happy to see a familiar face.

Thor reached her side and waved a hand casually to the women, barely acknowledging them, “Leave us.”

The women nodded and curtsied before hustling to the door in a group whispering softly to each other, no doubt gossip to spread about Thor and the strange new woman.  Jo noticed her main caregiver look back at her and then to Thor as she set the pitcher down and hurried to join the others.  She glanced back at Jo with a small smile before turning the corner and then was gone.

“Welcome to Asgard.”  Thor spoke gently, his voice merry yet concerned as he sat at her side on a small stool.  His massive form was too much for the modest seat, his knees almost meeting his chest uncomfortably but he seemed to ignore the inconvenience.

She looked around and studied the large spacious room.  Fine art and decorations made from precious metals most likely gold and silver were placed around the room.  Her own bed dwarfed her, the posts reaching halfway to the ceiling and fine fabrics forming a canopy above her.  She had never seen a room so extravagant and she blinked hard looking around as she collected herself.

“You have been quite unwell, just rest.”  Thor smiled at her and gestured to the water pitcher, offering her another cup of water.  She waved it away as she held her stomach.

“I’ve had enough.”  She continued looking around the room as she spoke, “What happened?”  Her voice was still raspy from lack of use and she cringed at the sound.

“You are safe now.  You were very ill when you arrived.  My father tasked me with bringing you here.  Our healers tended to you and you are getting the rest and care you need.”

She blinked hard, her eyelids feeling heavy, “How much rest did I need?”

“You have been asleep for two days.”

“Two days?”  Jo sat up with a jerk and held her head as it spun.  She was still growing accustomed to the lack of sound overloading her brain and she leaned back again. 

“Just relax, you are healing.  When you are able, Odin will speak with you.”

Jo shook her head ignoring his words, “Where’s Steve?”

“He is back on Midgard with the others.  I was sent only for you.”  Jo tried to throw back the sheets to stand and Thor placed a large hand on hers, stopping her, “You really should be resting.”

“No, I have to go home.  I need to see--”

Thor’s smile did not reach his eyes which already held a sadness to them and Jo knew something was wrong, “I am sorry Joanna, I cannot let you do that.  You spoke of names and places in your delirium which has alarmed my father.  You will be able to leave after you speak with him.”

“I’m not going to be much conversation.”  She took a deep breath to remain calm, “I don’t remember anything, it’s all a big jumble.”

Thor leaned forward, “What details can you remember, do you recall anything that you heard while you were ill?”

Jo blinked hard, “Well I had the worst headaches I’ve ever had in my life, I kept hearing everything around me and it was too much.  Then there was a deep voice that kept shouting.”

At her last remark, Thor perked up and he looked sharply at her with a double take and let out a short breath of surprise.

“What’s wrong?”  Her eyes narrowed as he stared at her.  “Thor, what is going on?”  She started to get out of bed and pushed his hands away roughly as he grabbed for her.  “If you’re not going to tell me, I’ll find someone who can.”

Thor tried to ease her back on the bed and she shoved him away.  He sighed and sat back, “Joanna please lie back down.  You need your rest, you have been through too much.”

“I need to go home.  I can figure out what’s wrong with me with Tony and Bruce’s help.  Wanda can read my mind or something, I don’t know.  I don’t understand why you brought me here.”

“You would not have survived on Midgard.  Heimdall heard your cries and grew alarmed.  I was sent for you.”

“You keep saying that!”  Jo was losing her patience quickly, sick of being in bed and feeling lousy.  She wanted answers and fast.  “I don’t understand what he wants me to tell him, it’s not like I read minds, I don’t know what is wrong with me!”

He looked out into the hallway, “I must be going, I have things to attend to.  If you wish, I shall return later to escort you to dinner.”

Jo watched him stand, her frown growing.  She was irritated and felt like Thor was giving her a runaround to avoid something.  She sat back on the bed and crossed her arms.  “I guess I have no choice since I’m trapped here.”  She snipped, feeling slightly guilty for the remark.  Thor had always been a good friend to her, honest and caring.  They shared laughs and harmless inside jokes.

“You are not a prisoner here, you are my friend and will be treated as a guest. If there is anything you need or desire, advise your handmaidens and they shall attend to it.”

 “I want Steve.”  She sulked.  “I want to go home now.  I feel a lot better.”

“I am sorry, Lady Joanna, that is not possible at the moment.  He shall join you soon enough.”

“So he’s coming here?” Her eyes lit up as she looked up at Thor expectantly.  “Soon?’

“When I am permitted, I will go bring him to you.  I made a promise to him and I will not go back on my word.”

“Fine.”  She crossed her arms and her pout faded.  “Am I allowed to clean up a little at least?”

Thor chuckled, “Of course, I will summon your handmaidens to you and you can refresh.”  He walked to the door and then turned, “I promise you, we will find a way to ease your pain.”

“Okay.”  She grunted hesitantly in frustration.

“Steve was right, you are stubborn when you are ailing.”  Thor teased.

“Oh whatever.”  Jo retorted a small smile forming.

“I will return for you soon.”  With that he left the room and was gone.

Jo flopped back on the bed and immediately wished she hadn’t; her head still felt like it was full of cotton and she felt weak.  She looked at the door again and then to the window watching the sun beginning to set.  She wondered what Steve was up to at that moment.  She knew him enough to know that he would have a one track mind and be at the heavy bag, beating the hell out of it while figuring out what was happening to her and how to get her back to Earth. 

She heard a noise and looked to the doorway to see the same group of women from earlier walking in the room.  The younger blonde trotted to her side and with her help, she took her time standing and was thankful for the smiling faces of the women, it made her feel less of a captive.

* * *

 

The echos in the great hall bounced around the room as Odin and Joanna stood facing each other.  His hands were clenched at his sides and he glowered at her, “What did he say?”

“I just told you I don’t know; it was just yelling and muffled conversation, I heard a quieter voice and him shouting.” She sighed and threw up her hands in annoyance.  The guards nearby jumped to the ready and Odin raised a hand slightly to quiet them.  “Look, it was one voice mixed in with other sounds and voices and I couldn’t filter it down.  I could barely function.  I can’t help you.”  She looked at the faces before her, a woman to the left of Odin stood with her hands held in front of her.  A kind smile painted her face and gave Jo a bit of comfort.

Odin gestured to Jo, “I am not amused by your games.”

Jo muttered, “I’m not amused by your--.”

Thor looked down at her and nudged her softly, interrupting her.  “Take care with your words, Joanna…”  He warned.

“No, I’m tired of this, I appreciate you helping me, but I’m not in on some evil plan with whoever it is you’re looking for.  Thor said I wasn’t a captive here but it sure feels like it.”

“Hold your tongue!”  Odin bellowed.

“No!”  Jo stood defiantly, her fists clenched in fury, “I’m sick of this.”

Thor turned to her, less sympathetic to her cause, “Joanna stop this!”  He hissed.

Odin waved a guard over, “Take her to the cells.  I have no patience for her lies at the moment.”

Jo’s jaw dropped and she watched the guards approach her, Thor standing still watching.  She waited for him to step in and when he didn’t she started to worry.

“What the hell!  Thor!  Jo struggled to break free of the firm grip a guard had on her arms and Thor watched her go.

* * *

 

She was laying on a bunk curled on her side, arm tucked under her head, her back to the clear cell wall when she heard a smooth voice speak out to her from across the way, “I know all about you.”  It was a smooth voice, almost charming but there was a sly tone to it.

Jo looked over acknowledging the man.  Loki.  She rolled her eyes, she recognized him immediately from stories Thor and Steve had told her along with witnessing the mayhem he had created during the Battle of New York years ago.

“Yeah, I know about you too and you’re an ass.  Leave me alone.”  She muttered.  She heard Loki chuckle at her and she rolled her eyes again and ignored him.

When the guards brought her to the pure white scarcely decorated cell, she had been catcalled; obscene things were shouted at her as she walked past the other cells.  She was angry at Odin, confused at Thor, and wanted to go home.  They opened the barrier to the cell and brought her in, undoing her handcuffs and walking out, turning the barrier on as she watched dumbstruck.

* * *

 

She had been in her cell for hours, listening to angry shouts of other inmates, obscene jokes, threats of violence from some toward others.  Loki had been silent the entire time, apparently amused by his surroundings.  She had fallen asleep out of boredom and when she woke up the same sounds were rolling around and she sighed.

A different male voice caused her ears to perk up a while later as she lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.  She heard her name and sat up.  “Joanna?”  Thor’s voice filled the cell and Jo leaped up, hurrying to the window to see him.

“Thor!”  She pounded on the barrier to get his attention and he strode down the hall to her,

“There you are, are you alright?”

“I’m so sorry for the attitude, but I don’t know what they want from me.  I can’t tell him what he wants to know!”  Everything came out in one long rush and Thor nodded listening.

“I know; I will get you out of here.  You’re safe now.”

Jo rested her forehead on the glass, “I’m so glad you’re here.  I just want to get out of here and go home.  I swear to you I don’t know who Thanos is, I really didn’t hear what he said, I just heard his name like someone was talking to him.”  She looked up at Thor, her brows furrowed in anger and fear, “The voices and noises stopped when I got here.  It was painful and horrible and I’m glad it’s over.”  She was rambling on, almost attempting to comfort herself with her words.

In his own cell, Loki looked over at her slyly; his smirk growing, eyes showing interested in her words as she spoke.  He sat up and faced her, enjoying her confusion as he listened.

Thor grinned, almost a cold reaction and Joanna stood back, a chill running down her spine.  His stare seemed look right through her.  He didn’t seem like the Thor she knew and she backed away from the barrier.

“I’m not getting out of here am I?  I thought you said—”

He stood watching her and then, to her shock, his form seemed to shimmer and wave as he faded from sight still giving a cold smile as he disappeared.  Jo took in a startled breath.  An amused chuckle came from the opposite cell as Loki stood and walked to the barrier.

“Loki that’s enough!”  A deep voice sounded and Jo’s head whipped over to see Thor angrily staring down his brother, “Your tormenting is not appreciated nor welcome!”

“Forgive me brother.  I was just entertaining the lady.”  He took a snide bow to Jo and turned, walking back to a corner of his cell.

Thor turned to Jo, “I am very sorry for this, Joanna, but my father wishes your presence once more.”

“Oh come on, I can’t help him!”  She threw her head back giving an agonized groan of frustration, “Maybe he has me mistaken for someone else.”

“No, Heimdall heard it as well and heard you on Midgard, he’s never wrong.”

Jo was about to protest when Thor shushed her, “I am about to escort you to him, but you will need to hold your tongue and listen.  Showing disrespect will certainly put you back in a cell rather than on your way back to Midgard.  Do you understand?”

Jo made a face and Thor frowned, “Do you understand, Joanna?”

“Yes, fine!  I get it, I’m sorry.”  She frowned.

* * *

 

They had been in the great hall once again for what seemed like hours.  So many questions were directed toward her that Joanna that her head was spinning.  Has she contacted Thanos?  How long have they spoken?  What were his plans?  His plans to obtain the soul stone?  She had no idea what Odin was talking about and just let the questions go in one ear and out the other, hoping they’d be done with her soon.

After another half hour passed, she glanced at Thor quickly and stepped forward, staring straight at Odin, “Look, I’m sorry I can’t help you but I’ve told you everything I know.  I’m not trying to cause trouble but I just don’t know anything else.  If someone could help me understand some things I’d…  Oh forget it, this is going nowhere.”

Before she could think she started to turn and walk away.  She heard some gasps and realized she made a mistake.  Odin’s voice roared in fury, “Stop this!  You will turn and address your king when he speaks to you!”

More gasps and a few shocked murmurs rolled through the room.  Jo turned and looked at Odin before looking to Thor, “What did he say?”

Odin looked to Heimdall for a moment, his demeanor calm despite his anger, “Heimdall I turned a blind eye when you traveled to Midgard out of curiosity.  I turned a blind eye when you met the woman Elizabeth and fell in love with her.  I turned a blind eye when she took you to her bed and then carried your child”, he turned to look from Jo to Heimdall and then shouted, “But I will not stand here in my own hall and have your daughter treat me like a Midgardian fool!”

 The room grew silent, Jo stared at Heimdall as he looked back at her, his lips pursed in concern.  She glanced over to Thor again then around the room and saw everyone staring at her.  Sif and the warriors three all stood stock still, shock showing clearly on their faces.  Thor stood unreadable and Frigga watched her, sympathy in her eyes, her face crumpling in sorrow.

“It’s you?”  Jo asked Heimdall before turning to Thor, “Did you know about th—”

“Silence!”  Odin roared.

Jo felt sick to her stomach a she felt all of the eyes in her.  She looked over at Heimdall and studied him, mentally comparing him to the photos her Aunt had given her.  He looked just like the man in the photo, except his eyes were kinder in the pictures.  This man seemed cold and distant.

“It was you?”  She whispered in disbelief.  “You left her.”

“Enough!”  Odin shouted.  “Guards, take her to the cells.”

“Father.”  Thor fought back, standing his ground as Odin waved a hand to silence him.

“You will not speak for this woman!  If she refuses to talk, then she can sit in a cell until further instruction!”

“You left us…  She said you were alive...  I looked for you for months...”  She stammered to Heimdall, ignoring Odin as she watched her father’s eyes move away from her.  She felt hands roughly grab her arms and pull them behind her back.  Too shocked to fight back she stood still letting them arrest her.  She didn’t put up a fight as they began to walk her away.  The last thing she heard in the room was Thor’s loud voice arguing with Odin as the massive doors shut tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo makes new friends and allies on Asgard. After speaking with Frigga, she learns more about her history and newfound family.

“It seems we meet again.  Daughter of Asgard’s watcher; father and child reunited at last.”  Loki’s snide greeting caused a chill to run up Jo’s back and she cringed, holding back a sneer.  She was not in the mood to talk to anyone after the verbal altercation upstairs in the great hall with Odin.

She ignored Loki and flopped down onto her bunk, turning her back to him.  He spoke up again, “You are not alone in your upset, I know how deceitful a father can be.”

“Shut up.”  Jo muttered, not bothering to raise her head, not caring how he knew who she was.

“So daughter of the watcher, the stories are true.”  He leaned against the barrier looked over at Jo, his posture casual, “Is it not peculiar how father’s enjoy withholding knowledge from their children?  How they enjoy keeping their children shut away in the dark?”  His voice was what Jo only could describe as oily and sly, almost instigating.

“Shut up!”  Jo shouted as she sat up, her shoulders slumped.  She perched on the edge of her bunk and put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

“You want to know who Thanos is?  What has my dear fath…Odin on edge?  You’ve been hearing the Mad Titan himself.  Conqueror of worlds, and if I would be willing to wager that you have heard Ronan’s sniveling his way back to Thanos’ good side, or rather, what he has of one.”

Jo looked up at Loki in confusion, eyes narrowed, “I don’t know what that means and who those people are.”

“It means that you, my dear, are a threat until Odin knows more about you.  You are an outsider, you have some of Heimdall’s power, and you’ve been associating with Thanos.  You could be a real threat to Asgard.”

“Stop calling me that!”  Jo shouted as she stormed over to the barrier.  The hall grew silent for a moment and there were some catcalls directed toward her.  She ignored them and slammed the bottom of her fist on the glass, “I’m not associating with anyone!  What is with you people?”

“Calm yourself, I know you have not spoken with him.  He wouldn’t waste a breath of time speaking to a sniveling midgardian female.”

 Jo turned from Loki, heading back to her bed.  She sat facing the wall ignoring him as he kept speaking to her.  She was about to turn to shout at him again when a calm woman’s voice spoke up.

“Loki, that is enough.”

Jo turned and saw the same woman from the great hall standing next to Odin.  Frigga.  She began to stand and Frigga held a hand up to stop her.  “Please, sit.”  She turned to Loki and gave him a disapproving expression, “Loki your mischief is not helping, leave the young lady alone.”

Loki shrunk back almost like a scolded child.  He stood thinking about her words and then gave her an over-exaggerated bow, “Yes… mother.”

Frigga shook her head at him with a sigh and turned back to Jo, “I apologize for this.”  She gestured around the cell, “Odin can be quick to anger.  He cares deeply for his people and is merely concerned for their safety.”

Jo stood despite Frigga’s request, feeling as though it was disrespectful to sit before the queen while she stood, “I’m sorry for my behavior up there.  I’m just really confused and I didn’t mean any disrespect.  I just don’t know how to help you with what you want to know.”

Loki snorted from his cell, and Frigga held up a hand, not facing him, “Loki, enough.”  Her voice harder this time.  The barrier to Loki’s cell faded to black with a wave of her hand.  “Excuse my son, he is not pleased with us at the moment.”

 _That’s okay, Earth isn’t too pleased with him either_.  Jo thought to herself.  She noted Frigga’s smile and she relaxed a bit.  Her gentle motherly demeanor was soothing, easing Jo’s worries some.

“Joanna, you requested answers and I can help you.  I will speak with Odin and request that you be returned to your guest chambers.  There is much to discuss.”

“What if he says no?”

“His anger has eased some and he has spoken with his council, he may be stubborn but he is fair.  You will, however, need to apologize for your outburst.”  Frigga’s tone took on that of a stern mother and Jo felt very small.

“That’s fair.”  She agreed.

“Marvelous!”  Frigga clasped her hands together and was back to smiling, “The guards will be here for you soon and then I will see you tomorrow to speak more with you and begin your lessons.”  She stepped back and a slight glow seemed to shine around her like a glimmering aura.

“Lessons?  Wait what?”  Jo watched Frigga’s smiling form shimmer and wave much like the Thor’s illusion and she then she was gone.  She stood there alone for a second dumbfounded.

“What is with the illusions!”  She complained out loud in exasperation.

* * *

 

As she trudged back to her guest room behind the two armored guards, she heard singing from her room and perked up.  The guards stepped to either side of her guest chamber entrance and stood stoically, not watching her as she walked meekly between them into the room.

The same friendly blonde woman from when she first woke days ago looked up and grinned, “You have returned!  I have made your chambers ready in the hope that you would be back to us again.”  She finished smoothing the sheets and picked up the pile off of the floor placing them in a basket on a nearby chair.

“I’m still here.”  Jo grumbled, inwardly reminding herself that she apparently wasn’t leaving anytime soon.  She stood watching the woman pick through a large food basket, holding up and choosing fresh fruits before placing them in a bowl on her end table.  She then refilled a water pitcher.  “I will be finished in a moment and then I will leave you be.”

Jo stood uncomfortably, waiting for the woman to leave, unsure of what to say to her.  The woman looked a little younger than her, her features athletic, yet almost petite compared to the other women she’d seen so far.  Her bright blue eyes were almost as vivid as Thors, and her hair was pulled up in decorative braids.  She was perky and energetic yet caring.  The same soothing vibes which Frigga gave off came from this woman as well and Jo softened a bit.

She noticed the woman glancing at her from time to time as she worked with a curious expression as though wanting to ask something but wasn’t sure how to begin.

“So I guess word is out that I talked back to Odin and Heimdall?”  Jo remarked, making conversation to lessen the awkward silence.

The woman squealed with glee and immediately dropped her basket on the table and hurried to Jo’s side, grasping her hand, “It is true?  Lor said you exchanged words with Odin, though I did not believe it.”  She shook her head catching her rambling, “Lor is my love.  He is an Eiherjar Guard for Odin, and stands at his side when not in battle.”  The woman had a beaming grin of pride which caused Jo to smile.  She could relate to the woman having a warrior husband of her own.

“My name is Reyna.”  The woman added, giving a small curtsy, “I have wanted to talk to you so badly but you were either asleep or…”

“In a cell?”  Jo interrupted with a half smile.

“Yes.  Lor said you were treated well and that Thor spoke for you.”  Her inquisitive smile grew and she spoke in a hushed tone, “I know this is not my place but are you both together?”

Jo gave a small sudden laugh, “Thor?  Oh no!  No he’s a good friend, I’m actually married.”

Reyna tilted her head slightly, “On Midgard?”

Jo sat in a chair and stretched before taking on her shoes, “Yeah, maybe Thor has talked about him; Steve Rogers?  Captain America.”

Reyna squealed again and hurried over to the large bed hopping on it and crossing her legs, “Midgard’s mightiest warrior??  I do not associate with Thor personally but at a few celebrations after he has had his ale, he does speak of these Avengers at times, he told us about Loki’s trying to rule your realm and how they fought him.  They put him in a cell where he can rot if you care for my opinion.”  Reyna’s look of distaste surprised Jo.  The woman seemed normally cheerful but her countenance spoke volumes of the man as she spat out his name like it was poison.

“I saw him down in the cell.  He’s an interesting guy.”  Jo replied dryly, running her hands through her hair, cringing at the grimy feeling, noting the smell from the cell coming off of her locks.

“Yes.  He is a trickster, you’ll do well to stay away from him.”  Reyna noted Jo’s expression and stood quickly, “Forgive me, I am not attending to my work.  I shall draw you a bath and leave you to refresh and rest.”

Jo agreed, somewhat hesitant to take off her clothes in front of the woman who was pretty much still a stranger.  Reyna seemed oblivious to Jo’s hesitance and continued to work around her.  Thor had told them once that Asgardians were not ashamed of nudity, but Jo still felt reservations about undressing in front of strangers.

“I… could you…”  Jo held the hem of her shirt, waiting for Reyna to finish drawing the bath.  The woman was full of questions and Jo sighed softly just wanting a hot bath and rest.  She hurriedly undressed and wrapped a nearby towel around herself quickly while Reyna was working.

“I don’t mean to pry but Lor told me something last night and I was hoping you’d be here still so I could ask you.”

“Okay...”  Jo replied warily, having an idea of where the conversation was going and wasn’t too eager to discuss it.

“So it is true that Heimdall the watcher is your father?”  She asked softly, almost afraid to ask any louder as she poured a fragrant oil into the steaming tub.

Jo bit the inside of her cheek and watched the bubbles in the hot bath float along the top of the bath water.  “Yeah.  That’s what they say.”

“Is that why you are here?  Did he summon for you?”

“Not exactly.”  She glumly retorted under her breath, not looking at the other woman.

Reyna rambled on about Heimdall but Jo barely noticed as she thought about the words her Aunt told her months ago, the long nights doing research looking for anything to give her info on where he could be.  She had even had Tony help her search and nothing came up in any files anywhere on the internet; even the dark internet.  It still boggled her mind that her father apparently lived in another realm and was apparently very important from how he was spoken about.

“You both do look alike.  Especially your eyes.”

“Huh?”  Jo snapped out of it and looked over at Reyna, feeling guilty for not listening.

“I said you both have the same eyes.  His glow almost gold and yours do too a little.”  She grabbed a hand mirror off of a nearby table and held it in front of Jo’s face.  She watched as her eyes had a faint shimmering golden glow around the edge of the pupils, not exactly covering her irises, but she thought the color combination of dark brown and gold gave her an eerie look.

“What the hell?”  She asked almost in a horrified whisper.  She felt faint, she’d never noticed this before and quickly figured that it had something to do with the headaches and exceptional hearing.

“No don’t worry, you look beautiful!  I have plain blue eyes, but yours can change!”

Jo frowned at her reflection and lightly touched the tips of her fingers to her cheekbone directly under her right eye.  She noticed her irises change from gold to deep chestnut again and she blinked, not believing what she saw.  It was a quick change like a chameleon changes colors, painless and simple like breathing.

She heard Reyna let out a small giggle and she looked over at the woman, “That is amazing.  Do you make them do that?”

“I didn’t do anything, it just happened.”  Jo breathed looking back at her reflection again.  “I didn’t know they did that.”

“Perhaps you are a sorceress.”  Reyna teased with a nervous giggle.  “I had better be nice to you or you could turn me into a raven.”  She turned to the bath and tested the water before stepping back and motioning silently to it with a smile.  Jo stood watching the woman waiting for her to leave before she took off her towel.  Reyna stood waiting with a polite smile.

After a minute Jo cleared her throat impatiently, “I’m ready to get in the bath now.”

“Oh!  Oh yes, would you not care for assistance?”

“Not this time, but thank you.”

“Oh!  Oh my, forgive me I’ll turn my back for your privacy.”

“Thanks.”  Jo’s stomach growled reminding her how hungry she was.  She had caught up on plenty of rest but now hunger was taking over catching her up on lost meals due to her pain earlier the past week.  “But maybe, could I have something to eat?”

“Of course, I shall see what the kitchens have.  I know where the cooks hide the sweetcakes from the youngsters who like to sneak treats.”

After Reyna left, Jo stepped into the bath and tossed her towel to a nearby chair, sitting and sliding down into the large marble looking basin.  She leaned back and closed her eyes, ducking under the hot water and waiting for a minute before coming up and resting along the back, the fragrant oils in the water reminded her of roses and lilacs during the first few days of spring when flowers were in full fresh bloom.

She rested with closed eyes, noting how quiet her room was, the sounds of a few guards walking the halls the only voices nearby.  She sighed, thinking about what Steve was doing at that moment and felt a pang of loneliness.  Whatever Frigga wanted to discuss with her, she hoped it was a quick talk and she could go home.  She had mentioned lessons and Jo tensed remembering the words.  She didn’t need lessons, she needed to get back to Earth and forget about Heimdall.  He left her and her mother and didn’t think so much as to come back for them.  He was stone-faced during her argument with Odin and he not once spoke up for her as guards took her away.  Screw him.  She thought angrily.  She didn’t need him when she was little and she didn’t need him now.

* * *

 

She must have nodded off in the relaxing water because the next thing she knew Reyna arrived with a platter of various fruits, meats, cheese, and bread.  A small cask of wine sat with two glasses on the end of the tray and the woman blushed as she set it down on a table nearby.

“I was wondering, would it be alright if I stay and talk for a bit?  You look like you could use a friendly ear.”

Jo looked at the tray and then at the woman’s eager expression and she nodded, her smile growing.  She was hungry, lonely and Reyna seemed to be good company.

After dressing in a night dress while Reyna left to find more day clothes in her size, they two sat and ate, chatting into the night comparing notes on their men and lives.  Jo found herself talking about everything that came to mind and Reyna listened with wide eyes at storied Jo told her about random topics.

“You are on a council??  You must be very powerful on Midgard.”

Jo chuckled.  “Not exactly.  This isn’t like your council of elders, this is more like boring older men and women sitting around a table arguing nonstop.

“Well that sounds like our council indeed.”  Reyna giggled, taking a sip of her wine, “And you are a warrior like your husband?”

“Oh no.”  Jo laughed, “If anything I give moral support, I’m not a fighter.”

Reyna nodded, “What about your children?  Forgive my curiosity, but when you arrived and I helped undress you, I noticed a large scar.  I helped someone after a birth with a wound as such that needed tending to.”  She explained.

Jo shook her head, “No.  Well yes, but they’re gone...”  She shook her wine glass, swirling the deep red liquid avoiding Reyna’s gaze, not wanting to see the sympathy she knew was painted on the other woman’s face.  Her first child was a surprise and was gone as quickly as it had arrived but their second child whom they named Rachel was taken from her violently via an old enemy of Steve’s and the pain still ached.

Reyna reached over and patted Jo’s forearm consolingly, “I am sorry.  If it helps, I believe they are among the stars watching you with our fallen warriors.”

Jo nodded while she looked down at the piece of bread she was holding in her hand and finished chewing.  She swallowed hard, the piece of bread sliding down her throat slowly, the uncomfortable feeling meshing with the sadness growing in her gut causing her more discomfort.  Reyna caught her expression and put her own cup down on the tray.

“I apologize if I have brought up ill feelings.”

“No no, it’s okay.  I’m just tired and homesick.”  She placed the piece of bread on the tray and sat up brushing her hands along her thighs.  “I actually think I’m going to call it a night if you don’t mind.”

Reyna hopped up from her seat cleaning up the scraps of food and collecting cups.  “Of course.  I should be going back to my own home as well.”  She picked up the tray and walked to the doorway.  She turned gave Jo one last bright smile.  “Good night, friend.  I will see you tomorrow, yes?”

Jo smiled, actually wanting to see the other woman again.  “I’ll be here.”  Reyna grinned and left the room shutting the large door behind her.  Jo waited for the door to click shut and then walked to the large open, opening it a bit and looking up at the sky.

She heard random talking from the pathway below and some distant music and laughter, and wished she was back home with her own friends sitting around the common room at headquarters, eating a meal and laughing, making jokes with Steve’s large arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him, warm and safe.  She looked up at the sky and sighed watching the patterns of stars twinkle in the sky wondering what was going on back home.  Would Thor be going to bring Steve to her soon or better yet bringing her home?  She thought about how worried he must be and felt a lurch in her stomach wishing helplessly that she could reach out to him to tell him she was alright.

After a while, she found herself yawning more and headed to bed, too tired to wonder more about what Frigga wanted to see her about.

* * *

 

After Reyna arrived in the morning to help Jo with her wardrobe and hair, she filled her in on some gossip around the area, Jo listening and smiling as she let the girl vent a little as well as talk about what secrets she heard the cooks and chamber maids discuss in private.  When she finished Jo’s braids, she patted her shoulders affectionately.

“Okay my friend, you are ready for Frigga.  Remember now, call her my lady, Queen Frigga, or your highness.  Curtsy or give the salute and bow I showed you.”

Jo took a deep nervous breath and smiled at Reyna’s reflection in the mirror before focusing on her hairstyle.  Her thick dark brown hair had been brushed until it shone, the waves pulled up into a loose herringbone braid, pulled toward one side to hang over a shoulder.  Jo had been meaning to get a trim recently, but had put it off and didn’t realize how long her hair was until now.

“Wow.”  She fingered the braid lightly, afraid to ruin Reyna’s efforts.  “It’s so pretty!”

“Thank you”, Reyna blushed, “You should see what Lor allows me do to his hair in the evenings while he tells me about his day.  But don’t tell him I told you, it relaxes him but he would never tell his friends.”

Jo laughed, “I understand, Steve likes when I wash his hair in the shower.  He almost falls asleep on his feet sometimes.”

“Warriors are funny are they not?  All big talk and battles, then they turn to wet clay in our hands.”  She heard a knock on the door and jumped, “Oh!  They’re here for you!  I’ve been talking too much, go go!”

Jo adjusted her dress, an everyday Asgardian garment in a flattering shade of blue with a light gold trim in places that complemented her deeper skin tone.  She looked back as she walked to the door, watching Reyna shoo her along with an encouraging smile.

 _Here goes…_   She thought to herself as she followed the guards down the large hallway.

* * *

 

She sat next to Frigga on a couch in a large sitting room facing a massive fireplace.  Trays of tea and various small cakes and delicacies were placed on a table in front of them as they conversed.  Frigga had been impressed by Jo’s curtsy to her, and she had soon summoned Odin who reluctantly listened as Jo gave a formal apology for her behavior earlier.  He had nodded and accepted stating that he trusted Thor’s judgement about her and they would speak later, his temperament was more relaxed and less distrustful.  He didn’t seem to be in the mood for small talk so he left quickly leaving the women to talk some more.

“I suppose you want to know what I meant by beginning your lessons.” Frigga sat up and placed her hands gingerly on her lap.

“Just a bit.”  Jo admitted with a sheepish smile.

“We should start from the beginning then.  You are special, Joanna.  You are part Midgard and part Asgard, and you have your father’s gift of hearing.”

“So why aren’t I hearing anything now?  It all stopped when I got here.”

“That is my doing.  When you arrived, I put a spell around you which blocked your gifts, it can be lifted any time, don’t worry.  I wanted you to be able to rest and get well before we spoke and you learned to control it.”

Jo’s eyes widened, “Control it?  I was fine until my Aunt told me about my mom and dad.  Then it all seemed to hit hard.  I don’t understand it, and I don’t know if I want this, it hurt so much before.”

“That’s because it was out of control.  Once you learn to work with your gift, you will not get ill from it.”  Frigga stood and walked to a corner of the room where a large glass case stood, random weapons placed on display.  She looked at the various knives and swords and smiled before turning back to Jo.

“I personally think you have always had control of it to a degree but when you went through the shock of finding out about Heimdall you lost control in your confusion.

Jo turned around watching Frigga, “So basically I held it back by myself all this time and it got jogged loose?”  She made a face and heard Frigga chuckle before she turned.

“It sounds preposterous, but yes, that is my belief.  Your father has watched you for years.  Since you were born.  I found out about you long before Odin and his advisors.  Heimdall came to me in good faith and he’s been watching you.

“Watching yet couldn’t be bothered to come to me?”  Jo retorted, her voice low in annoyance.

“He chose his loyalty to his king over a family, that is true.  But he loves you.”

“Loves me so much that all of the big events in my life, he chose to ignore.  I got married, I graduated from schools, I’ve been attacked and lost babie…”  She stopped short and looked at the fireplace willing herself not to cry.  She stood up and shook her head, “It’s not fair, if he watched me all of that time, then he could have seen me and sent someone to help me!”

She realized she had raised her voice when the door opened and a guard strode in, standing tall and eyeing Jo.

“Are you alright my queen?”  his deep voice showed concern.

“Yes, everything is fine, you may go.”  Frigga smiled reassuringly to the guard who bowed before looking over at Jo with a glare and returning to his post outside the door.  Making sure the door was closed properly, she turned back to Jo, “He had his reasons for choosing to turn his eye at your pain.  You can discuss it with him when the time comes.”

Jo crossed her arms, “I don’t think that’s going to happen because I don’t want to see him.  I’m ready to go home.”

Frigga sighed sympathetic to Jo’s frustration, “Joanna, I am sorry, my dear, but you cannot leave until you learn to control your gifts.”

“What?”  Jo sat down in her seat, devastated, staring up at Frigga, “I can’t stay here, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I feel better and I need to get back.”

Frigga was calm with her response, “The reason you are feeling better is because of the block.  Once I take it off of you it will be quite overwhelming again.  If you expect to go home and live with this, you must learn how to control.”  Frigga returned to her seat next to Jo and patted her knee, “I know this is not what you want to hear but I cannot keep a block on you forever.”

Jo thought about what Frigga was saying and stared into the fireplace, “So I have to learn to block it myself or else I can’t leave here?”  She asked quietly before she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“As you are part Asgardian, you shall have a home here should you decide to stay.  Thor speaks fondly of you, and he would be by your side should you need him for anything.”

“I just.. I have a husband and my friends and family.”

“Your family is here in the observatory right now waiting to speak with you when you are ready.  On Midgard you are an orphan.”

“You know what I meant.”  Jo replied, growing annoyed with the conversation, “I have a job and  life there.  Speaking of, how come Thor hasn’t gone to get Steve or left to tell him how I was doing?  He’s probably worried sick right now.”

“I am sorry, Thor is assisting Odin with some important events but he will go as soon as he returns from Vanaheim.”

Jo didn’t know where Frigga was speaking of but she nodded, “I don’t want to be a bother but I really would like to talk to my husband before I make any large decisions, especially if it’s about my health and if I need to stay here.  It’s only fair to him to be involved.”

She wiped a tear away as she pictured telling Steve she would have to stay in Asgard in a worst case scenario.  Would he be able to stay with her if she chose to learn her skills for the time being?  He didn’t know about her history; even she didn’t know.  It was too overwhelming and Frigga patted her shoulder sympathetically.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I do understand your pain.”  She stood and smoothed the skirt of her dress.  “I understand that it is not much of a help to you at the moment, however, we could enjoy a tour of Asgard together, and you can become acquainted with your heritage, I am certain you have many questions.”

Jo wiped her eyes and thought about the offer, “That would be nice.  She looked up at a picture of Thor on the wall and perked up, “I do have a question though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Thor is over a thousand years old.  So if I’m half Asgardian how old will I live to be?”

“I am not certain, but I think it would be safe to say well over Midgardian life expectancy.”

Jo took in the words and smiled.  Steve was certain to age well do to his DNA, she would age along with him possibly if Frigga’s words were true.

“Asgardians are a higher race.  We can speak with the healers if you like later, but I am certain that you have more than likely acquired many Asgardian traits you are not aware of.”

“Come with me, I wish to show you something.”  Frigga walked back to the glass case she was studying earlier and Jo followed.  She opened the door and pulled out a worn looking short sword, small dents covered it, the handle a darker metal with a leather wrap which Jo assumed it most likely for easy grip, not that she knew much about weapons other than watching the guys, Wanda, and Nat work out and practice at headquarters.

Frigga handed it to her and Jo took it gingerly, surprised at how light it felt in her hand, the blade curved in on both sides a bit a few inches from the hilt and then tapered out, taking on a slim hourglass shape with a fine point.

Frigga smiled proudly, “This was my first short sword I ever used and practiced with.  I have taken it on many hunts and I think it would be perfect for you to practice with as well.”

Jo was turning it taking in both sides as she listened to Frigga speak, she looked up sharply, “What am I practicing?”

“Your father wishes for you to become skilled in blades.  Your hearing can be quite powerful and useful.  Should someone choose to take advantage of you for your skills you will need to protect yourself.”

“I can’t take this, I don’t know how to use it.”

“Nonsense, Lady Sif will teach you as well as the warriors three and Thor if you would prefer.  Heimdall has spoken fondly of your training on Midgard and feels you would be an excellent student.”

Jo held back a snort.  She found it hard to believe a man who ignored her all these years actually cared for her well-being.  “But that’s just self-defense, I’m not a fighter like my friends.”

“Defense is a large part of fighting.  Take this sword and practice with it until a sword can be created to your liking.”

Frigga closed the glass door and locked it, walking to the main door to the room, “Oh!”  She turned to face Jo once more, “We will also be taking a short trip to the stables, Heimdall has found you a horse he thinks would be of interest to you.”

Jo’s jaw almost dropped in wry disbelief, “I have a horse?  Dad is sure trying to buy my love isn’t he?”  She bit back a sharp laugh and Frigga turned slightly, unamused by the small joke.

“He cares deeply for you.  When you speak with him, you will understand everything.”  Her tone of voice caused Jo to feel ashamed of her immature comment, “I’m sorry.”

“All is well, now come, we have a tour to take.”

Jo looked down at the short sword in her hand back at Frigga.  _They’re turning me into a warrior princess..._ She thought to herself as she followed Frigga back to her guest chambers, a guard shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things are starting to go well for Jo on Asgard, things take a turn for the worse and she finds she may not be as welcome on Asgard as she thought.

The next few weeks were an exhausting blur which left Jo bloodied, bruised, aching, and exhausted both mentally and physically.  She would spend long hours with Frigga to discuss and learn Asgardian history along with along with learning weapons with Sif and sometimes Thor is he was available.  Still angry and not ready to meet with Heimdall yet, she ignored Frigga’s suggestions to speak to him.  She wasn’t ready to face the issues of their past even though it meant she could learn to control her hearing and go home much sooner.  Instead, in the evenings she would have long talks with Reyna, exchanging stories and telling her about ways on Midgard.  She had only been in Asgard for a few weeks but they had become fast friends.

 There was an evening they were at a tavern enjoying drinks and chatter when a large bearded man, shambled up to their small corner of the room and stood over them, droplets of ale hanging on his unruly facial hair and the stink of alcohol and unwashed body wafting from him, nauseating the women.  His company was unwelcome and the women made it clear he needed to leave before he grabbed Reyna’s bicep and yanked her out of her chair causing it to fall loudly with a crash.  She in turn stared him in the eyes and before Jo knew what happened, Reyna held a small knife to his groin and hissed something she couldn’t quite make out in his ear.  The man let her go with a shove and staggered away muttering obscenities to her.  Before Jo could stand to assist her, she steadied herself and put her knife back in its sheath on her waist.

 “What was that about, are you alright??”  She reached for Reyna’s arm to inspect for bruises and Reyna pulled away looking down at the table with a shrug.

 “I am used to that.”  She pushed her wine goblet back and forth between her hands on the table, “When I met Lor I worked in the taverns as… as a companion.”  She said the last word softly, as though ashamed.  “He found me one night when a man was beating me upstairs in one of the rooms and he took me back to my home and helped tend to my wounds.  Later he would come visit and stay as a guard of sorts to me and eventually convinced me to leave and found me a job in the castle under Lady Frigga.  I am lucky he is a well-respected Einherjar.”

 Jo placed her hand on Reyna’s and smiled at her, “I think he’s lucky to have you.”  Reyna smiled shyly and Jo chuckled.  “Have you considered being an Einherjar as well?  You have some moves!”

Reyna laughed and shook her head, “Oh no, I learned knives from my mother and it has been useful many times here.  In the castle I am allowed to wear them if there is need to protect my lady.”

 “Maybe you could teach me so I can show Sif I know some things.”  She teased.

 Reyna’s eyes lit up and she grinned, “I would love to help you!”  Her pleasant voice squeaked with excitement.   I must admit, I have watched you a few times with your sword and… you are not so skilled.”  She took a sip of her wine with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 Jo almost spat out her own wine as she let out a laugh, feeling the effects of the drink, “Hey, I’m not that bad.”  She thought about it for a moment, “I mean I’m not good, but I’m not bad.”

 Reyna chuckled, “No you are not bad I will admit.  I will help you with knives if you would like.  You should be able to protect yourself, my friend.”

 “I’m glad you think so, Steve doesn’t like when I try to practice weapons at home.”

 Reyna gave her a look of surprise; her mouth open, eyes wide, “Why would he not want you to know how to fight?  How would you hunt or defend yourself?”

 “Well I don’t exactly hunt, but Frigga told me that I might need to defend myself now so that’s why Sif is working me so hard.”

“Ahh”, Reyna nodded in understanding, “Yes she is a very skilled warrior, she can be stern but she is pleasant and enjoys a good jest.”

 Jo made a face, “Really?  She’s hard as nails during my lessons.  She could stand to smile or lighten up.”

 She was training alongside Sif with the short sword Frigga had lent her and found herself actually improving in her training.  She didn’t have the years of training and skill that Sif had, but she was becoming quicker and her stamina was growing, the sword was feeling lighter in her hand and almost like an extension of her arm.  Already quick and stronger due to the last couple of years in workouts and self-defense training with Nat, Steve and Sam, she was better than Sif thought with her reflexes and could dodge and swing more easily now.

“She is very determined.  Give her some time to lighten up, as you say.  Once you can keep up with her, she will surprise you.”  Reyna, raised a hand to the nearby barmaid for more drinks, “Now let us drink and talk more about your world.  I believe we were talking about department stores?  They are like an indoor marketplace are they not?”

 Jo nodded with a smile, “Yes in a way.  If you ever come visit me, I’ll take you all over New York.”

Reyna’s face lit up and she smiled brightly, “I would like that very much.”

Jo eyed Reyna’s knife, studying the craftsmanship of the handle.  _Since when do I look at knives and drool over them?_   She asked herself inwardly shaking her head.  As much as she hated to admit it, all the homesickness she felt in the beginning was beginning to fade and she actually was starting to enjoy Asgard and its people.  Everyone but her father, she hoped to avoid for a while longer.  
  
“I see you are interested in my blade.”  Reyna said, pulling it from her belt and placing it on the table in front of Jo.

“It’s really pretty.”  Jo picked it up and admired it, “I was just thinking about how a few weeks ago I would never be looking at knives and talking about things like this.”  
  
“You should have one made.”  Reyna suggested.  “You may need it to fight off your admirers someday.”  She gestured toward the other side of the room where Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral were at a table talking and laughing loudly.  Fandral sat with a few women around him vying for his attention but he stared over at Jo with interest.  She looked back at him and he raised his mug slightly in the air toward her in a friendly gesture.  Her eyes widened and he smiled before going back to his conversations.

“Not interested.”  She said under her breath, looking back at Fandral before picking up her goblet and taking a sip of her wine.

“He is well known with the ladies.”  Reyna leaned forward, whispering as if they were schoolgirls.

“I’m sure he is.”  Jo rolled her eyes.  G _od I miss Steve._ She thought to herself, ignoring Reyna’s look of amusement.

* * *

 

Earlier in the morning a few days later like clockwork, Sif had arrived to Jo’s bedchamber door to collect her for training.  There had been a few times when Thor and the warriors three would sit in on training and offer suggestions or light hearted teasing.  Jo was annoyed at first and it would distract her, leading to a few minor injuries, but she had learned to tune them out when they were chuckling and continue her lessons.  Perhaps Reyna was right and once she took to her lessons more, Sif would relax a little on her.

 Today was not one of those days.  As she ate a fast breakfast in the kitchen next to the large dining hall, Thor had come and pulled her aside to tell her that the night before he had gone to Midgard to retrieve Steve per Frigga’s request.  He was told by Wanda that there was a government issue and he was on a mission for a week or so.  Jo sulked and kept to herself, heartbroken and not in the mood to face anyone, worried for Steve and upset that she couldn’t see him still.

 During her fight training later, she took the bad news out on Sif.  She fought poorly, her thrusts and slices were sloppy, her concentration was off and her lack of communication was nonexistent.  At one point she had almost put out Sif’s eye during careless jab of her sword and was quickly taken down to the floor by a swipe of the leg to her calf causing her to shout in pain and anger.  She hit the floor hard, grunting as her sword spun away after having been dropped while she held her arms out to brace herself for impact.

 She had hit her chin and knee on the floor, seeing stars as and rubbing her knee angrily when Sif stood over her, her dark hair a curtain around her face making her already furious expression seem even darker.

“Do not waste my time if you wish to act like a child during your training.  I’m doing this for my lady and Thor, I do not have time for your distracted pining over a Midgardian lover.”  She snarled down at Jo, her eyes wild.

“Then go!”  Jo spat back, sitting up while glaring up at Sif, “I’m allowed to have one bad day!  I don’t get any days off, no time to rest except for bed and even then you wake me up to come here and pretend to fight you or else go talk to Frigga about a place I’m not even staying at much longer.”  She knew she sounded like a child having a tantrum but she didn’t care.  She just wanted to go back to her room and be alone.

 “You will not speak of my lady in such a disrespectful tone!”  In the blink of an eye, Sif’s sword was pointed directly in front of Jo’s nose.  “Now get up, pick up your sword and we will begin again.”

 Jo pulled her knees up to her chest and stuck her chin out defiantly.  “No.”  She said bravely, her voice wavering some.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to see Sif even more upset than she already was.  She had watched Sif and Thor spar to show examples of fight styles and didn’t feel like bringing out that intense of a practice session with her.

 “What did you say?”  Sif’s eyebrows rose and she held her stance over Jo.  “I said get up.”

 “No!  I need a break.”  Jo grunted as she stood hurriedly, nursing her bruised knee as she hobbled to her sword, bending down to pick it up.  As she stood again, a sharp pain caused her to cry out and she looked up to see a knife land in a pillar in front of her, the loud thunk echoing in the large room.  Jo held her bicep and turned in shock.

 “You stabbed me!”  She pulled her sleeve up and assessed the wound.  It was a clean small cut, but enough to need a healer.  “What is wrong with you!?”

 Sif stalked passed Jo to retrieve her knife, ignoring the complaints.  “Had you payed attention during your training you would have been prepared.”  She tugged the knife out of the pillar and inspected the tip and blade before shoving it back in its sheath on her hip.  “You are acting like a disgrace to your people with your sniveling.  You have been given everything; shelter, food, weapons and armor, training.  Lady Frigga herself has been teaching you of your heritage.  Heimdall even gave you a horse bred from the same bloodline of his own stallion!”  She turned and stalked past Jo, her face showing anger and disappointment, “I was hoping you would be a worthy student but you are an infant.  We are finished for today.  Clean yourself up and tend to your wounds.  Perhaps you should just go back to Midgard since you aren’t worthy of calling yourself Asgardian.”  She walked away as she spoke.

 Jo stared after her in shock, holding her arm sullenly.  She watched Sif leave the hall and turned to go back to her bedchamber when she collided with a large mass of chuckling man.  Thor looked down at her as he grasped her arm to inspect her laceration.

 “Here now, this is but a flesh wound.  Sif has given me worse whilst jesting; you are lucky.”  Jo tugged her arm away from him and grunted in annoyance.  She started to walk away and Thor placed a warm hand on her good arm, “Joanna I need to speak with you and you will listen.”

 She stopped and sighed, closing her eyes for a second before turning to face him.  He held her arm tenderly and studied her face, “I know you are ready to go home and that you have grown weary of your training and discussions with Sif and my mother.  But please reconsider, all of this is only to help you.  You still need to speak with Heimdall I am told.  You cannot leave until y--

 “I know!”  Jo snapped, ripping herself out of his grasp, “I know okay??  I need to learn to control this damn hearing thing or else it will drive me mad.”  The last words were spoken sarcastically with an exaggerated Asgardian accent and she glared up at Thor daring him to say something.  He looked down at her sadly with a sigh and shook his head.

 “I am sorry that you cannot be with your beloved, however your life does not revolve around Steven.  Is it really so terrible for you here?  You have a home, new friends, family, and people are kind to you.”  He stood taller and frowned down at her, “I had been worried for you and tried to help in the beginning but you are just becoming stubborn and angry.  This is not the Joanna I know.”  he crossed his arms a hand coming up to stroke his beard thoughtfully.

 “I didn’t say my life revolved around Steve, I just want to leave!  Just because I’m half Asgardian doesn’t mean I belong here.”  She gripped her sword and let out an exasperated groan, “Why can’t anyone understand that.  I don’t want to be here anymore!”

 “Of course you belong here, you are one of us and becoming a skilled warrior.  You may be a bit slow and still learning, but you are very good with your sword.  We all understand and have been assisting you in your desires.  It is you who is holding yourself back.”  He backed up and looked toward the doorway at the rising sun.  Heimdall stood in the doorway, blocking most of the light from from entering, quietly watching the pair talking.  Thor nodded to him and looked back to Jo, “I shall take my leave and give you both space.  I suggest you consider your true desires, and speak with your father.  Letting your emotions fester inside is only going to make your time here worse for you.”

 Jo turned her head and looked over to see Heimdall.  He stared back at her, his eyes softening, almost in sympathy.  Her eyes narrowed at him and she quickly turned, walking in the opposite direction past Thor who turned calmly, staring after her.  “Joanna!”  He called after her. Jo held up her hand dismissively and he sighed, turning back to Heimdall who only shook his head and turned to leave the room as well, his eyes showing his disappointment.  Thor sighed and began to walk off after Heimdall wishing he could think of a way to help Jo feel more at ease.

__

* * *

 

The next few mornings, Sif didn’t arrive for Jo, no word was given regarding her whereabouts so Jo took it as a sign to relax a bit.  At first she quietly thanked her for leaving her alone and would carry out her day, speaking with Frigga, wandering around the area and visiting the stables to groom her horse, a beautiful chocolate brown stallion which she named Beau.  She spent most of her free time in the stables now due to Reyna being absent as well.  When she asked other handmaidens where Reyna was, they would avoid eye contact as they worked.

 She had slept in again and realizing that the sun was up, she curled back up in her bed, pulling the blankets around her in relief.  She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but there was a nagging feeling digging in her mind.  She flopped onto her back and stared up at the canopy of the bed and reached up to feel her faint scar of the wound Sif gave her days ago.  Healing stones had helped the heal it rapidly but she still had a faint silver line as a reminder.

 She heard the door open and Reyna walked in the room with a small basket.  She looked up at Joanna and started to smile before she caught herself and looked to the floor dejectedly.

 Jo grinned over at her, happy to see her again, “Hi!  I overslept, Sif didn’t come for me again today.”

 Reyna didn’t meet her gaze as she placed a small basket with a small decorative cloth covering the contents on a table near her bed, “No, she will not be joining you anymore.”  She started to walk back to the door and Jo stared at her in confusion.

 “Hey wait a second, where’ve you been lately?”  She watched the woman’s steps slow and then turn, her eyes full of hurt.  “Is everything alright?”

 “Do you really dislike Asgard so much?  I thought that we had become friends.”

 Jo’s eyes widened, “Of course we’re friends, what happened?”

 Reyna shook her head, “I came to find you and heard you speaking with Thor.”    Reyna took a breath and paused before speaking again, “You were my friend, but was I not a friend to you?”

 Jo opened her mouth to reply, her stomach dropping from the guilt as she remembered her last  words to Thor.  She began to speak but Reyna interrupted her, “When you decide to go home, please do not come to say goodbye to me.  I have also asked that another come tend to your needs in my place.  I shall not waste your time any longer if you do not care for my company and I make you unhappy.”

 “Rey wait, that’s not what I meant… it’s not you, I just feel homes--”  Jo stared in shock as the woman turned to leave, cutting off her words.  She stumbled getting out of bed as she fought with the tangled sheets of her bed and was halfway across the room as Reyna was shutting the door.

 “Goodbye Joanna.” The door closed with a heavy thud and there was silence.

 Jo stood dumbfounded for a moment and felt her eyes prick hotly.  A tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the door.  She looked over at the basket and walked over to it.  Pulling back the cloth she saw two double edged knives, one lying crossed over the other.  The blades looked just like the one Reyna carried; slim with a tight point at the end, the grips were a dark slate color, the metal was forged with pristine craftsmanship, no imperfections were noted and the metal was smooth with a mirror like shine.

 She let out a sudden loud curse, angry at her selfishness and petty behavior.  She had hurt the feelings of one of the few people here who gave her the time of day.  Reyna was nothing but kind to her, helping her to acclimate to Asgard ways and she blew it by breaking her friends heart.

Jo thought about what to do; in her own misery she had taken it out on the wrong people when her anger was directed elsewhere.  Looking over at her borrowed armor and training gear she walked over to it angrily, her mind made up on what to do next.

* * *

 

Sif, The Warriors Three and Thor were in the training area as usual, sparring and joking, laughing and poking fun at one another’s skills as they fought, the echos of their merriment along with the sounds of clanging metal and leather being struck rolling along the walls.  Jo stood in the doorway and watched Sif for a few moments studying her moves as her sword clanged against Thor’s and she frowned as she noted and remembered the various patterns Sif used to fight.

 She gathered up her nerve and took a deep breath, stalking into the room toward the group, “We need to finish my training.”  She said loudly as she walked up to Sif and stood next to her, her stance ready to get into a fight position.

 Sif ignored her and adjusted her shoulder straps, glancing over at Jo casually, “Do not waste our time.”  She scoffed as she brushed an imaginary piece of dust off of her forearm.

 “Draw your sword.”  Jo urged,

 “You’ve proven that you do not belong here.  Do not embarrass yourself.”  Sif glanced over at Thor for support and was disappointed to see that he had his fingers in his beard watching the women with interest, a look of pride on his face.  Fandral and Hogun watched with interest, Jo looked over at Hogun and saw him give her a look of pity.  She glanced at Fandral and noted a look of curiosity and she rolled her eyes before looking back to Sif, at the ready.

 She had half a mind to change her decision but she held her ground, pulling her sword from its sheath and tapping it on Sif’s roughly to get her attention, “We didn’t finish our lesson.”  Her voice was low almost threatening.  She was fed up of her anger and Sif’s insults and she was ready to finish her practice, “I said draw your sword…”

 Volstagg gave a merry bellowing laugh as he clutched his large belly, “Well Lady Sif it seems you have been challenged by the infant warrior.  She’s either delusional with fever, very brave, or very stupid.

 “Enough Volstagg…”  Thor’s thoughtful voice was a low rumble as he kept his gaze between Jo and Sif.

 Sif looked over at Jo and smirked, the smile forming as she reached up to grab the grip of her own sword and pull it slowly out of the sheath.  “You would like to continue your training?  As you wish…”  Jo backed up a little as Sif stalked toward her, her throat growing tight with nervousness but she brushed it back, keeping her body loose and grip on the sword tight.  The clang of the steel echoed in the room as Sif made her first slice through the air toward Jo, who shied away with a low cry.  _Shit!_   Jo thought as she saw the sword swoop down at her from above.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo proves herself to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. A long awaited reunion occurs.

Jo raised her sword in time to meet Sif’s with a loud clang, she planted her feet and put all of her muscle into holding the larger sword away as she gripped her own tightly.  Giving a loud grunt, she pushed hard and surprised herself as Sif took a step back, stumbling a bit.

She caught Thor’s pleased nod and let out the anxious breath she was holding.  Sif looked over dryly at Thor and rolled her eyes as she charged Jo again, raising her sword quickly, “You really desire to do this?”

Jo nodded, determined to stand her ground as she stared down Sif.  “I’m gonna try.”  She hissed.

Fandral leaned over to Volstagg with a chuckle, “You cannot fault her honesty.”

Volstagg nodded, “My bet is still on Sif.”

Fandral shrugged and Volstagg playfully nudged him.  “Look at her; she is one angry woman.”  Fandral said, “Part Asgardian and has Heimdall’s blood in her.  It is bound to show itself at some point.  I do not know if I would want to be on the other end of that.”

Sif looked over at the men as she and Jo circled each other, “Are you both finished?”  She focused back on Jo and launched at her while raising her sword again to strike.  Jo held up her own and with a flick of her wrists brought her sword down as she moved aside slightly, forcing Sif’s sword downward.  She stumbled off balance and quickly caught herself, standing straight again, waiting for Sif’s next move.

“Very nice.”  Sif admired as she watched Jo stand still in her defense posture.  “It is too bad you are so stubborn, you could make a worthy warrior one day.”

Jo scowled and not preparing for her next move, charged at Sif bringing her sword down.  The maneuver was sloppy and Sif turned quickly out of the way.  She pulled her sword back and turned it in her hand, the handle now facing Jo, slamming it into her ribcage as she turned suddenly.  Jo gasped at the pain and doubled over for a moment before she backed up coughing.  Trying to catch her breath, she looked over at the men and saw Thor’s look of concern as she held her ribs.

“Easy Sif, this is all in jest.”  Fandral warned, sitting up.  Hogun placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and he sat back.

“Nonsense, if she wants a battle then a battle it is.”  Sif breathed out as she advanced on Jo again, not waiting for her to gather herself to fight.  She swung her sword Jo held her own up in defense.  She was not prepared for the attack and with a loud clang it was sent spinning out of her hand.

“Hey!”  Jo growled, standing upright again, “Do you always cheat?”

“This is a battle you wanted, that is what you shall have.”  Sif raised her boot and in a flash it met the front of Jo’s breastplate, causing her to fly backwards and land clumsily on her back.  Jo grunted at the impact and knowing her sword was nearby, turned and scrambled quickly to grab for it.  Sif strode up and slammed her boot onto the center of Jo’s back causing her to cry out in surprise as she fell onto her belly again.

“Come now Midgardian, get up and fight!”  Sif stomped her boot onto Jo’s back again.  “I am waiting!”

Jo tasted blood in her mouth and realized that she had hit her lip on the floor.  She held a few fingers to the cut and realized that the bleeding wasn’t stopping under pressure.  She didn’t want to be bested by Sif; she was angry, losing control and knew she was no match for the more experienced warrior.

“Okay!”  She cried, cringing at the sharp stinging pain of her wounded lip.  “Okay!”

Sif stared down at her with a knowing smirk and bent to help her up.  “Finally, you have come to your senses.”  She held out her hand and Jo reluctantly took it.  Jo gave a hard yank and pulled Sif down on top of her before rolling quickly while the other woman was distracted.  She knelt over her and grabbed her sword and leaned down forcing the blade along Sif’s throat.  She felt the trickle of the blood running down her chin and a primal feeling ran through her.  Her heart was racing and she was honestly a little scared of Sif but the feeling of pinning her felt amazing.

She heard some clapping and looked over at the men as they all watched on with approving nods and murmurs.  Jo caught Thor’s proud smile and she smiled back, before suddenly seeing a blinding white light and feeling the sensation of her eye socket exploding.  Letting out a pained cry, she held her cheekbone and felt herself flip over as Sif’s weight held her down.

She looked up with her good eye and Sif was now crouched over her.  “Never lose focus on your opponent.”  She murmured as she lowered her face closer.  “Never.”

Jo closed her eyes and lay back breathing hard in defeat as she nodded.  “Okay.”  She whispered.

“Well met, Lady Joanna!”  Volstagg cheered, applauding.  “You have a warrior’s heart indeed!”

Thor stood with one arm across his chest and his other hand resting along his mouth thoughtfully taking everything in.  “Come now.  Let’s get these ladies to the healer and we can go about our day.”

“I don’t need a healer.”  Sif argued as she stood.

“On the contrary, my friend, you have quite the scratch on your neck.”  Fandral snickered.

Sif reached up and felt her neck, wincing as her fingers met the bleeding gash.  She looked over at Jo who was standing and nodded her head toward her in admiration.  “Nicely done.”  She had the faintest of smiles as she walked over to Jo.  “There’s hope for you yet.”

“I have good teachers.”  Jo admitted.  She held out a hand, “Friends?”

“Friends.”  Sif took her hand and shook it, but not before her other fist came at Jo’s face slamming into her already bruising cheekbone again.  “That is for the wound on my neck.”

The men all laughed as Jo held her eye cursing loudly in pain.  Volstagg walked over and placed a friendly hand on her back, “Here now, she likes you.  She doesn’t just hit anyone.”

“Good to know.”  Jo muttered, as she let the older man guide her toward the healer’s room.  She watched Sif chatting with Hogun as they all headed out of the room and a proud half smile met her lips as she watched Sif holding her wound.

They didn’t notice the two men watching from outside opposite entrance to the training room.

“Well Heimdall, she is certainly learning fast.  Perhaps I was wrong about her.”  Heimdall gave a small nod as he watched Jo walk away, she carried herself more as a warrior now, albeit a young one.  She was inexperienced, but her heart was into it.  He gave a small smile of pride.

Odin’s eye narrowed thoughtfully as he looked from Thor to Jo.  “How close are my son and your daughter?”

“They are friends.”  Heimdall said quietly.  “They trust each other.”

Odin fingered his beard deep in thought, “Hmm.”

They both watched the group leave the room and Heimdall smiled toward his daughter again.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jo was making her way down the long hallway to her training when she was greeted by Thor and the warriors three walking up toward her.  Sif was nowhere to be seen and she raised her eyebrows in question.

“Good morning gentleman.”  She smiled, wincing slightly at the tightness of her healing lip.  The healing stone had worked wonders on the large split but there was still a trace of slight swelling and soreness.

“Lady Joanna would you care to accompany us on a hunt?”  Fandral stepped forward and handed her a medium sized bundle wrapped in fabric.  Jo opened it and found a hunk of bread, some cheese and a chunk of some form of roasted meat.  Her stomach growled but she closed it back up, waiting for later to dig in.

“I’m guessing we’re going on a roadtrip?”

“There are no roads where we are heading, we are travelling by horse.”  Volstagg said merrily as he handed her a small flask.

Thor inspected Jo’s cut lip and cheekbone before nodding to himself, “There is a rogue bull Bilgesnipe in rut, destroying farmland.  He’s a massive, dangerous beast and –”

“We are looking to have some adventure!”  Volstagg interrupted excitedly.

“Please join us.”  Fandral repeated, his voice slightly softer.  He waited for her answer with a friendly smile and Jo looked back at him, putting her breakfast and drink into her bag.

“I have training this morning.”  She said looking up at Thor as he cleared his throat impatiently and noticed his disapproving gaze toward Fandral.

“You do not.”  Hogun replied with a nod, “Not today.  Sif is away and she would like you to join us.”

Jo looked at each of the men.  “I’ve never hunted before.  I’d probably just get in the way.”

“Nonsense!”  Volstagg answered, patting her on the shoulder affectionately.  “I shall tell you about my battles as we travel and Fandral can teach you to use a bow.  It will be grand, what say you, dear Joanna?”

Jo gave a nervous half smile.  “How dangerous is this thing you’re hunting?”  She asked warily.

“Oh not too dangerous.”  Thor replied as they began to walk, Volstagg ushering Jo down the hall with them gently.  “The worst part of them is the smell truly.  They are a very stupid creature.”

“Much like Volstagg.”  Fandral taunted, trotted hurriedly up closer to Thor with a laugh to avoid Volstagg’s swipe of his meaty fist.

“Watch your mouth lad.”  Volstagg glowered as they made their way to the entrance of the castle, heading to the stables.

* * *

 

After greeting her horse, Beau, and receiving an affectionate nudge of his head in return, Jo began to tack him up for the ride while listening to the men banter about past bilgesnipe hunts.  From the sound of the creature, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to see one.  Finishing Beau’s prep she smoothed her hand over his favorite spots around his ears, scratching the dark brown fur and then running her fingers through the lighter brown mane to release some tangles.  She took an apple from her bag and offered it to him, which he crunched happily with a step of his foot.

“Alright, we ride.”  Thor announced and the group mounted their horses eagerly.  Jo moved a little slower due to anxious nerves.  “Joanna, you ride near Volstagg, he will keep you safe should the need occur.”

Jo nodded and heard Volstagg’s friendly laugh, “Fear not, I have only scuffled with bilgesnipe as many times as there are fingers on my hand.”  He held up his hand showing her the back of it and keeping a finger down to make it look as if it was missing.  The men all laughed at his joke and she forced a nervous smile.  She patted Beau’s neck and guided him along behind the group out into the stable yard.

* * *

 

The trek to the farmlands had been easy and uneventful, Thor led the way on his horse chatting quietly with Hogun while Fandral and Volstagg told various tales of fights and feasts as Joanna ate her breakfast and listened intently.  Volstagg was rough around the edges and loud, but he was a sweetheart looking out for Jo’s well-being.

Fandral on the other hand seemed to be flirting.  He would try to make her smile, singing various songs and telling jokes.  He asked her about Steve a few times but it seemed to be more fishing for information than curiosity so Jo would change the subject.

By the time they arrived at their destination the sun had disappeared behind some ominous thunder clouds, a humid fog rolling in around them.  It was hard to see Thor who had moved ahead of them to scout the area and they were met with a massive stalks of grain she’d never seen before.  The thick masses of plants grew higher than the horses and she had a bad feeling they would have to go through to get to their destination.

“Well I suppose we will be going through the fields.  There’s no way around this unless we go through the forest.”  Thor grumbled.  “This blasted fog is not working in our favor.”

“Bah!  The sooner we find this beast, the sooner we go home and feast.  I’m famished!”  Volstagg complained.

“When are you not hungry, my friend?”  Fandral snickered.

Jo’s horse stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, making high nervous steps as it refused to move at her urging.  “Beau’s spooked, maybe we should go around the field.”

The horses all began to act strangely and Thor shook his head, “No, we go forward, it is the fastest way.”  He pressed a heel into his horse’s flank and it moved forward with a jump, cautiously walking.  Hogun close behind, looking around warily.

Fandral and Volstagg looked at Thor anxiously and then at Jo before looking at each other worriedly.

Jo stopped her horse and patted his mane soothingly while talking to him gently for a few moments, “I know, I don’t like it either but we have to go with them.  Come on Beau.”  She patted his neck and he whickered at her with a toss of his head before moving forward.

Jo noticed that the area grew quiet and she looked around, “Hello?”  She looked behind her and didn’t hear anything and stood up on the stirrups to try to get a better view over the stalks.

“Thor?”  Where are you guys!”  She felt a sinking feeling in her gut and sat back down.  “Volstagg?”

She cursed under her breath, wondering where could they have gone in such a short amount of time, they couldn’t be that far ahead.

She followed the path of dirt between the stalks and didn’t see any signs of hoof or foot prints.  She kept riding, following the direction they had been travelling, calling out for the group as she rode.  She passed a large rock and was certain she had passed it earlier and she cursed.  “Guys!  I’m lost!”  She sighed and looked down at Beau, “I think I screwed up.”  A loud snort a distance behind her startled her and Beau let out a nervous whinny rearing up, nearly tossing Jo off.

She heard a low bellow and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.  It was an ungodly, low almost metallic sound like grinding gears.

“Come on!”  She urged Beau to start running who didn’t need to be told twice.  He took off like lightning through the stalks, the leaves whipping in Jo’s face and she covered her eyes with her arm, holding on for dear life.

There was crunching of stalks behind her and she felt sick to her stomach as an incredibly powerful rank odor permeated the air.  The low bellow cut through the air again and she let out a startled cry.

The Bilgesnipe!  It had started chasing them and she had no idea where she was at this point.  She could have still been running in circles for all she knew.  Beau kept running before suddenly stopping and bucking hard.  Jo lost her grip and fell to the ground with a thud and a cry watching as Beau ran off.

The smell of the creature had dissipated and it was quiet around her. “Shit.”  She grunted as she sat up warily, looking around.  She was about to yell for Thor when she changed her mind knowing the bilgesnipe could be back any minute.  A small multi-legged insect with a long stinger crawled up her leg and she brushed it off with a disgusted shudder.

She stood up slowly, brushing dirt off of herself and listened for Beau.  He was most likely long gone running to avoid the danger, not that she blamed him.  She looked around wildly as she blindly felt for her sword and pulled it free, not knowing what she would even do if the large animal came back.

Walking along, she had no idea where she was and could barely see due to the fog.  When she felt the first drops of rain hit her face, she let out a loud curse.  A far off bellow met her ears immediately and she blanched, starting to run.  The sky opened up and a harsh downpour began, soaking her and the area quickly.

“Shit!”  She yelled as she saw a large group of trees, running toward them.  She realized that she must have been at the end of the field and realized she could climb a tree and wait the rain and beast out.  Blinded by the water in her eyes, she heard a loud cry and felt the ground thunder behind her.  The rancid smell was back and she ran harder, pushing her already burning legs to move faster.

The ground, already slick with mud, caused her to slow down due to slipping and sliding and she fell a few times catching face full of the sludge before scrabbling back up to her feet in a rush.  If she could just get to the trees, she would have a chance but the thundering footsteps behind her caused her hopes to start to fall.  She made the mistake of looking behind her as she ran and saw a massive grey green almost lizard-like face feet behind her, a long red tongue lolling out of the head, sharp teeth and large canines yellowed with age showing.  She let out a terrified cry and stumbled before she caught her footing.

Just a few more feet.  She thought as she heard the bellow again, almost right in her ear.  She felt her feet go out from under her and she gripped her sword tight as she rolled down a small hill into a ditch.  The blinked hard and spat out some mud, watching the savage form approach.  Bearing down at her, it’s head was held low, eyes a bright blue with catlike pupils.  Jo stared wordlessly in horror watching it racing toward her and she did the first thing that came to mind.

She held her sword in both hands and with a shout, rammed the blade into the fur on the underside of the great beast, holding tight as it yelped and screamed in pain continuing to move over her.  As it ran, it’s belly opened above her like an obscene zipper in such a way that seconds later she felt the hot organs, blood and contents of the stomach land on her in a large heavy gush.  She spat out what blood was in her mouth and she gagged a few times in fear and from the taste and smell invading her senses.  She had sliced the beast from belly to groin and turned to see it stumble a few times with a weak defeated groan as it collapsed a few feet away.

Getting up quickly, her stomach heaved a few more times at the stink of the insides and she headed over to the beast as she held her sore wrist.  The bilgesnipe stared blankly, blinking slowly, it’s life fading.  Jo was shocked it was still alive but then felt pity for it not wanting it to suffer.  She gripped her sword again and with grunt, ran the blade through the beast’s head.  With a few twitches the animal was dead.  She watched it for a few minutes and studied the animal closer.

Its hide was thick and scaly, more tough hide than fur which was wiry and coarse.  The belly skin and fur, however, was softer and more vulnerable.  It had four horns on its bulky squared head, two curving up and two smaller horns below the larger ones curving down toward its stubbed nose.

The legs were muscular and compact, it almost seemed like a nightmarish version of a hippo or rhinoceros and Jo shuddered again.  She looked up and around, then down at herself.  She was completely covered in blood and felt sticky, the iron smell of the blood making her nauseous.  The heavy rain washed her a little but the thickness of the blood still left a light coating on her clothes.  She walked around it, looking further at the creature, poking and studying various parts of its body, cringing yet intrigued.  After she was satisfied, she looked at the animal one more time before walking away, shoulders slumped in exhaustion as she held her sword at her side limply.

* * *

 

It was growing dark when she walked through the forest and finally found hoof prints on the ground again.  She followed them until she saw a campfire in the distance, the smell of something roasting making her mouth water.  She got closer and noticed the silhouettes of a few men stand and position themselves at the ready.

“Aye, what is that stink?”  She recognized that voice and she quickened her pace.  “Smells like she passed the test.”

“I told you she could do it.”  Thor’s voice had a merry ring to it as she arrived closer to the fire.

“It was risky but she’s proven herself.”  Hogun added in agreement.

Jo stalked to the men and shoved her sword back in its sheath.  “You left me on purpose??”

“There she is, the mighty beast slayer!”  Volstagg held up his drink to her with a pleased grin before taking a drink.

“It was Sif’s idea, either she had great faith in you or she really dislikes you.”  Fandral said sheepishly.

“Quiet lad.”  Volstagg muttered.  “Well done lass, I knew you could do it!”

“You left me out there alone on purpose??  I lose my horse and I almost died!”  Jo crossed her arms and glowered at Thor.

“Hush lass, your horse is fine, he is with the others unharmed.”  Volstagg grinned, “Now come eat, you must be hungry.”

Jo looked between the men in shock, “This was part of some training?  What is wrong with you all?”

“Nothing is wrong with us, Sif asked us to watch over you and see what her lessons had taught you.  You survived so obviously you have studied well under her.”  Fandral defended.

“No, that was all me!”  Jo stepped up to him and pointed at herself.  “I ran, I ran fast and then it rained.  It was foggy and it rained, I lost my horse and I ate mud for God’s sake!”  She rambled on angrily as she plunked down in front of the fire.  “I killed the thing by accident.  It jumped over me, I accidentally slit its belly and I think I drank some of its blood.”  She gagged at the thought and the men laughed.  She sat upright in indignation, “You think it’s funny??”

“Well no, but you drank bilgesnipe blood and lived to tell about it.  Foul creatures they are.”  Thor noted.

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”  Jo grunted.

“Oh Joanna do not be upset, you are very brave.  We have much to tell the others when we get home.’  Thor sat next to her and pulled her over in a brotherly hug.  “I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you.”  Jo grunted quietly.  “Can I just go back now?  I feel disgusting.”

“Of course, we shall stop at the farm first to tell them they will have no more worries from the creature and we will be on our way.”

* * *

 

It was late when the group arrived back home.  Jo handed Beau off to the stable hands to care for him but not before giving him a gentle pat and a kiss on the neck.  “Sorry for the scare buddy, you did great.”  The horse tossed his head at her affectionately and she smiled as she followed Thor and the others toward the castle.

She trudged along, listening to them talk quietly amongst themselves.  She heard Sif’s voice call to them from the entrance, “It is about time!  There are the mighty beast hunters.  How did she fare?”

“She brought it down with a swing of her mighty sword.  But not after ingesting a pint of the foul beast’s blood.

“Please stop talking about that.”  Jo said, holding her stomach with a gag.  She reached up and felt her hair with was matted and crusted with blood, mud and rain.  She thought she felt an insect from the fields crawl along her hair and she shuddered.  She needed a bath terribly and hoped the smell of the bilgesnipe would fade with the soap.

“You look like you could use a bath and a friend.”  Sif smirked.

“I feel gross.”  Jo said, her nose crinkling in disgust.

Sif laughed, “You may take tomorrow off to rest and recover.  I suggest you go get that animal stink off of you as soon as possible before you attract any more wild beasts.”

“Thank you.”  She replied gratefully leaving the group to walk back to her chambers, picking up pace to hurry and strip out of her fouled clothing.  She heard whispers and snickering behind her but was too tired to care.

* * *

 

When she arrived at her chambers, she opened the door and entered the room, undoing her clothes, she stopped when she began to feel the sensation of being watched and looked around cautiously.

“If this is another test, I’m going to freak out!”  She shouted in exasperation.

“Jo?”

Jo turned and saw Steve walk out of the back room, staring at her with shocked expression.  “What the hell happened to you?”  He wore a pair of jeans and white t shirt, his hair was a tad longer, but the first thing she noticed on his was his beard. 

“Steve!” She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, “Oh my God you’re here.  She leaned back to get a longer look at him and stroked his cheek affectionately, “Look at your beard!”

He chuckled and shrugged as he looked down at her, “Oh yeah, at first I just didn’t bother shaving but now I kind of like it.”

“Well I love it!  You look like a mountain man.  You’re going to fit in, most of the guys have them.”  She played with a longer lock of his hair.  “When did you get here?”

Steve smiled down and kissed her forehead, “Sif came and got me then told me to wait for you in your room.  I was getting worried when it got late and…”  He remembered she was a mess and lost his train of thought, “Why are you covered in blood and dirt, what happened?”  He ran a thumb along her sore lip and looked at her bruised eye, “What are they doing to you?  You’re a mess!”

Jo shrugged casually, “I was out hunting.”  She noted Steve’s look of disgust after he sniffed the air.  “Come back with me while I take a bath and I’ll tell you everything.”  She stepped away and took his larger hand in hers, excitedly pulling him to the other room as she spoke about her afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jo reconnect and she brings him up to date on her activities in Asgard. Jo and Heimdall begin to make amends, and another friend returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains NSFW writing of an adult graphic nature.

 

They laid curled together in bed talking all night and into the early morning, buried under the soft sheets facing each other with big bright loving grins.  Jo’s higher giggles mixed with Steve’s deeper chuckles and laughter as they reconnected, trading stories from their time apart.  Steve found himself constantly tracing his fingers over her random bruises and healed scars with a concerned frown, the wrinkles between his eyebrows prominent.  Jo finally took his hand in her own, meshing their fingers before she leaned up and kissed the worry lines.

“I’m fine.”  She reassured with a smile as he relaxed a bit, “You should have seen me when I first got here.”

Steve made a face and leaned up on one elbow, “And your headaches are definitely gone?”

“Not exactly.”  Jo looked up at him with a guilty smile.

“What does ‘not exactly’ mean?”

“They’re under control.”  She ran her palm along his bearded cheek and grinned, “I love this beard on you.”  She was trying to distract him but knew it wouldn’t work.  Once Steve’s mind was set on something, he was like a machine that couldn’t be stopped.

He took her hand away with a stern expression, “Don’t change the subject.  What do you mean they’re under control?”

Jo sighed and rolled to her back, bringing the blankets up under her arms.  She looked over at Steve, “It means that Frigga is working with me and she put a magic shield of some kind around me so I can’t hear every little thing everywhere.”  She shrugged.  “So far it’s working.”

Steve stared at her for a moment processing the information.  He shook his head in confusion closing his eyes for a second, gathering his thoughts, “Well wait, so what happens when you come home?  Will it still work?”

Not answering him, she tried to take Steve’s hand again and he pulled it back, “Jo.  Will it work?”  He repeated, his question somber.

She knew he already knew the answer and she smiled sadly.  “No, I’d have to stay here.”

He closed his eyes again and took a deep calming breath.  Letting it out in a loud puff, he nodded, “Okay... so then I come here.”

“I can’t ask you to just up and leave everything.”  She sat up quickly, holding the blankets against her.

“Well if you’re going to have to stay here for your own health and sanity, so that means I’m coming too.”  Steve’s stubbornness was showing through, his full lower lip in the tiniest of a pout, his jaw was set and his eyes were hard.

“Steve…”

“You’re my wife.  You came to Wakanda to be with me remember?  I’m coming here to be with you.”

Jo watched Steve’s blue eyes and she smiled, “I came to Wakanda because we’re a family and I love you.  It was my choice to join you even if it meant I would be on the run too.”

Steve sat up and found her leg under the covers and rubbed her thigh slowly.  “There’s nothing else they can do?”

“I’d have to talk to Heimdall and he’d teach me to control it or something like that.”  She rolled her eyes stubbornly.

“If it means you can come home, you have to do it.”  Steve urged gently.

She shrugged as she flopped back on the bed with a groan, “I don’t want his help.”

“Jo, you need to do it.  If he can help you, then I’m all for it.” 

“No, that’s not gonna happen.” She shook her head.  Steve sighed and laid back down.  He rolled to his side and pulled her close to him.

“I know you’re hurt, but you need his help.”  He soothed, stroking her arm as he spoke.

“No.”  She repeated sullenly.  They laid quietly for a few minutes and Steve eventually sighed and kissed her cheek, giving up on the subject for the moment.

“We can talk about it later.”  He kissed her cheek again and she turned to face him, wrapping an arm around his waist.  He lifted her chin with his fingers to kiss her and stared in surprise for a moment before lifting his head, “Your eyes!”  He breathed as he stared at them in awe and shock.  The gold edges around her pupils were back, brighter than ever.

Jo blinked and raised her eyebrows at Steve’s surprise before realizing why he was taken by surprise, “Oh jeeze, they’re doing it again?”

“What do you mean again?”  His expression was dumbfounded as he waited for an answer.

“I’m told I have my dad’s eyes.  Mood changing or something like that apparently.”  She replied vaguely, brushing it off like it was nothing.  She had grown used to them changing, but forgot that Steve hadn’t seen them yet.

He thumbed her cheek slowly as he took in the seemingly glowing gold tones around her pupils.  He started to smile and pulled her closer.  “They’re beautiful.”  He whispered with a half-smile as he leaned closer, his lips finding hers.

“Smooth talker.”  She giggled between kisses as Steve pushed her to her back slowly, climbing over her settling himself between her legs as she shifted under him to get comfortable.  He lifted up and grabbed the sheets, and with an impish smile, pulled the fabric over their heads as Joanna laughed under him.

“I’ve missed my girl.”  Steve murmured provocatively as he kissed along her neck and down to a breast.  Jo’s back arched up to meet him and she let out a hum of pleasure as his mouth started to work magic on her.  She ran her hands along his shoulders as he moved up over her again, holding tight as he slid into her with a long low groan, her own ragged sigh joining his as he moved slow and deep inside of her, whispering words of endearment.  Jo held him close, not wanting the way he made her feel to end.

* * *

 

Later, they had eaten a quick breakfast in her chambers and made love another time after Steve followed her around the room grabbing at her rear and hips, telling her how much he loved her new look.  Her already light brown golden skin was slightly darker from training outside, working with Beau and swimming naked in her private pool to cool off immediately after training.  She hadn’t been straightening her longer hair so it fell in wild waves and curls over her shoulders.  Her body had changed some due to training but she still had some soft curves he loved.  He told her she looked like a wild woman now and she shook her head with a blush.

After tearing themselves away from the bed finally and leaving the room, they passed a small group of handmaidens carrying bed linens down the guest wing.  They stared in amazement at Steve and gave Jo envious looks.  She smiled knowingly and gripped Steve’s hands harder only to be kissed on the cheek and smiled at with a loving gaze.  He had been more open with the displays of affection since he arrived and Jo loved it when he put his arm around her which made it clear to other men she spoke with that she was taken.  She giggled as he swatted her rear as they walked down the hall and heard a younger handmaiden giggle as an older woman muttered words of disgust.  They both chuckled as he put his arm around her waist as they walked away.

She spent the late morning showing Steve around the grounds to various places she’d grown fond of while introducing him to new acquaintances.  She looked for Reyna but when asked, the other handmaidens wouldn’t answer on her whereabouts saying it wasn’t their place to get involved.

She led him to the stables and when they rounded the corner to Beau’s stall he whickered softly and tossed his head in greeting at her.

“There’s my boy!  Hey Beau Beau!”  She greeted excitedly as she trotted ahead of Steve and opened the stall, moving closer to stroke the horse’s neck and give him a hug.  “Did you get any rest, big boy?”

He nudged at her with his nose, causing her to take a step back to avoid falling over and she laughed.  Turning to Steve, she gestured him over.  “Come meet Beau.  He’s a big guy but he’s a sweetie.”

“You have a horse here?”  He eyed the dark brown stallion and smiled over at Jo as he patted him and scratched softly along his fur.

“Yeah, my...”  She stopped herself and chose her words carefully, “Heimdall gave him to me.  He said I needed a proper mount here.”

Steve came up behind her and nuzzled her neck gently, his body moving along hers seductively, “Funny, I thought I gave you one last night.”  Steve whispered, his breath warm on her sensitive skin.

“Oh Captain…”  She teased with a giggle, looking back and up at him, moving her rear against his groin feeling his arousal grow against her.  She turned around and let him push her back against the nearest wall, his arms caging her against him as he kissed her hungrily.  She let out a soft moan and pulled him closer, her leg moving up to wrap around his thigh.

The make out session was intensifying when a loud voice boomed down the hall calling them and the pair disconnected quickly.  Steve looked around with a frown of frustration and Jo’s eyes were wide in embarrassment of being caught.  She saw a tall, burly blonde figure approach them and smiled sheepishly.

“Ah, there you both are!”  Thor clucked his tongue in jest and laughed at catching the pair in their intimate moment.  “Shall I come back later?”

Jo shook her head with a blush, “I’m just introducing Steve to Beau and then we’re going to go for a ride.  We might see Frigga later if she’s available, we have some things to ask her.”

“My mother will be pleased to meet you.” Thor grinned toward Steve.  “I heard you’ve met Heimdall?”

Steve nodded and didn’t meet Jo’s stony glance, “Yes, he is a… quiet man.”  He stood behind Jo to hide his fading arousal.

“Indeed he is.”  Thor agreed, “He is a good man and he has nothing but pleasant words for you, I suppose he approves of your union.”

“Oh goody, you have daddy’s approval.”  Jo muttered immaturely.  Thor gave her a wry look as Steve looked away awkwardly.

“Yes well I have come to find you to tell you that tonight at the feast Sif and the Warriors Three have put together a surprise for you and are hoping you are still attending.”

Jo’s mood shifted and she smiled in relief, “We’ll be there.”

Thor clapped his hands together once and then spread his arms with excitement, “Excellent!  Be prepared for drinking, feasting and fair maidens, Steven.”  He gave Steve a wink and Jo rolled her eyes with a laugh.  “Your woman assisted quite a few farms and we celebrate her bravery as well as their good fortune!”

“Fair maidens?”  Her mock look of disapproval caused Thor to laugh harder.

“Why of course, only the most buxom, flirtatious lot you’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

Steve laughed nervously and looked over at Jo who had moved back to Beau, focusing on him again.  Thor’s face grew serious and he stepped closer to Steve his voice lowered, “But first, I was wondering if I might pull you away from your beloved for a moment to discuss something.”Steve looked back at Jo and over to Thor again, “Is everything alright?”

“This is a private discussion, it involves my father.”  Thor glanced pointedly over at Jo who was pretending to not listen but failing as she looked over curiously.

Steve looked over at her with narrowed eyes and then to Thor, “Sure... I can go now if you need me.”  He looked back to Jo, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.  I’ll meet you afterward.”

Thor gave a small apologetic bow toward Jo, “Lady Joanna I am sorry for the intrusion, I shall have him back to you within the hour or so.”

Jo waved a hand casually, “It’s fine, I have to take care of something myself.”  She walked over to Steve and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you later.”  She rested her palm on his chest, sliding it down his abs and to his hip and she gave him a wily look with an eyebrow raise.

Steve grinned and kissed her firmly on the lips before heading off with Thor.  The last thing she heard was Thor complementing Steve’s growing beard with a friendly shove to the shoulder as they walked off together.

She found a brush and began to work on a patch of dried mud the stable boy missed on Beau’s leg.  She was deep in thought and didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

When she turned to grab a treat for Beau, she gasped and jumped back in surprise.   Heimdall stood in the entranceway with a content smile on his face as he watched her.

“I see you are pleased with my gift to you.”  He waited patiently for her reply, a small proud glimmer in his eyes.

“He’s a sweetheart.” She said distractedly, walking over to Beau again, rubbing his velvet nose as he nudged at her.  She had an urge to jump on the horse and run from the stables but stood still, unsure of what to say next.  She avoided Heimdall’s stare and looked at Beau’s for comfort and support.

“He is to your liking?”  Heimdall asked after a moment and almost seemed nervous of her reply.  His deep voice was soft yet seemed to waver a bit.  “Because I can have another sent to you if you prefer.

Jo bit the inside of her cheek, “He’s fine, I love him.  She pulled at a nonexistent tangle in his mane, “As much as anyone can love a bribe from a distant father.”  She added under her breath with bite as she looked away from Heimdall.

He watched her hoping she’d turn to face him and when she didn’t he let out a light long sigh of defeat.  He was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something and his face brightened as he stood straighter.  He opened his mouth to speak and took a moment as he thought through them carefully.

“When you were nine years of age you asked your mother for a horse.  She told you no saying there was no room for a horse in your area of dwelling.  You pouted and refused to talk to her for a day.”  Heimdall chuckled at the memory of Jo’s stubborn attitude and smiled slightly.  “But then she found a farm which had horse trainer and you learned how to ride.  Your favorite was a golden maned gelding whom I believe was named Lightning but you told everyone that you changed his name to Buttercup.”

Jo smiled fondly and resumed stroking the horse’s neck, “I remember that horse.”  She admitted quietly.

“You were a skilled rider.  I remember you never wanted to wear your helmet while you rode; your mother would braid your hair but then once you got on the horse you would take out the braids and throw your helmet to the ground as you ran off.”

“I liked the wind in my hair, “Joanna replied wistfully in agreement, still not turning to face Heimdall.  Her hand rested on the horse’s neck but the stroking had stopped as she listened intently.

Knowing he caught her attention, Heimdall took the chance at what he really wanted to say.  “I was very proud of you, child.  I was always proud of you.”  He stopped talking and became quiet.  He had become so quiet that Jo thought maybe he had left the stables but when she turned she found him still standing behind her.

He continued, “When you finished your studies and left for New York I came to Midgard to see you.  I watched you with your friends from across the street and I was going to wait until you were alone so I could speak to you, but I was summoned back to Asgard and I never had the chance.”

“You could have come back…”  Jo whispered gruffly, still refusing to look him in the eyes.

“I could not.  “His tone was matter of fact.  “I have an allegiance to my king here and I have very little time to leave Asgard and my observatory.”

“You had a duty to your family too.”  She sniffed impatiently and she finally turned around, almost sneering at him, “Is there something you wanted because I have things to do.”

Heimdall stood thoughtfully, trying to choose next his words carefully but he couldn’t seem to find the them.  He wanted to tell her so many things he saw as she grew up, and it broke his heart to have her angry with him.

Realizing that he was at a loss for words, Jo impatiently rolled her eyes and threw up an arm.  “I get it, you were scared and you left.  It must have been easy for you though; have a fling with the naive human who loved you and then you leave her pregnant so you can run back to your galaxy to hide.  It sounds like a bad sci-fi romance so excuse me if I have a hard time dealing with this.”

Heimdall bristled and his words were chilly, “You will not speak of your mother that way.  She was not naive, she knew about me and I loved her just as much as she loved me.”  His eyes narrowed and he took a defensive posture and tone.  “I was frightened, yes, but only for the her and yourself.”

“So bringing her with you wasn’t an option?  You abandoned us!”  Jo’s voice rose and the horse flinched, his head tossing in annoyance.  She collected herself and patted the horse soothingly.

“I did leave you but I have always watched over you.”

“Please, all the times I’ve needed help, you just watched me suffer.  Saying you watched me isnt the same as actually following through!  Do you know the things I’ve gone through in the past?  You stand there and tell me that you watched it all yet didn’t lift a damn finger to help and then expect me to feel sorry for you?”

Heimdall watched her calmly, his eyes full of pain, “I could not interfere--”

“Bullshit!”  She shouted, causing Beau to back away nervously, “I lost my mom and I lost babies, you watched all of that and you couldn’t step in and do something to try to help??  My baby was murdered and I was almost killed and you fucking tell me that you couldn’t interfere??  I’m your kid!”  She started to walk past him to leave but then stopped, “No y’know what?  Fuck you for being a deadbeat dad and fuck you for being an asshole to my mom.  We both deserved better.”

Heimdall’s eyed her sternly and his jaw ticced.  Jo bringing up Elizabeth again caused him to tense in anger.  “You will not speak to me this way.  I loved your mother and one day you will understand why I had to leave.   When you finally come to your senses and let me help you control your hearing, you will be needed here just as I am now, there is no way around that.”

Jo let out a sharp, unamused laugh, “You are unbelievable if you think I want you to help me.  And you’re crazy if you think I will stay here because people will need me one day.  I have people at home who need me.”  She tried to push past him, but he didn’t move.  “Get out of my way, I have to go.”

Heimdall stood still not letting her pass, his voice was calm but the ire behind it caused it to become low and rough, “You think I did not suffer when I saw you in pain?  I went through your joys and losses along with you.  I heard your children’s first heartbeats and I heard their last.  I mourned with you and wished to the Gods that I could have come to you but I could not.  Do not ever tell me that I did not love you or care about you because you have no idea how much I pleaded with Odin to let me come to you.”

Jo was silent as tears started to form.  She looked around trying to focus on something to keep her from crying but nothing worked.  She let out a short sob and looked up at Heimdall, “You could have tried harder.”  She whispered as she shoved past him.  He let her go by but gently grabbed her arm.

“Listen to me, child.  You need to learn to control your gift, it is of great importance that you learn and soon.  You may hate me, but you need me right now.  It is more than just Asgard who will need your gift.  I know what you’ve heard in your delirium and when you are ready, you know where I shall be so we may discuss it.”

Staring each other down, Heimdall gave a small chuckle as he studied her eyes.  “So they were right about your eyes.”  He noted softly, almost with pride.

She yanked her arm back and stormed away quickly, wiping angry tears off of her cheeks.  He was right, she was going to have to face him again in order to go back to Earth.  He seemed legitimate about his shared sadness with her and she cursed herself for questioning if she should be hating him.  During her walk back to her chambers she wondered if she was more scared and confused than feeling hatred.

* * *

 

The sun began to set and the castle was buzzing with preparation for the feast.  After her talk with Heimdall, Jo decided to just head back to her room to wait for Steve, passing out on the bed while reading a book.  Steve had come back and instead of waking her he curled up behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her, taking advantage of the peace and quiet of the room and their time alone.

“So what did Odin have to say?”  Jo asked cautiously as she stared out at the fountain in the center of the courtyard below her chambers.  Groups of people were arriving and chatting merrily with each other.  She looked over at Steve for a second before focusing on the visitors below again.

“Nothing.”  Steve answered a little too quickly, biting his tongue and waiting for her to question him.  She let out a huff of disbelief but didn’t reply and he relaxed.  The talk with Odin and Thor had been unnerving and unexpected, but Steve didn’t want to trouble Jo any more than she already was so he changed the subject quickly.

“Are you sure you still want to go tonight, you’ve been quiet all afternoon.”  Steve adjusted his belt and looked in the large floor length mirror again.  Thor had found some clothes for him to wear while in Asgard and he graciously accepted them although wary that he was going look look like one of the sentries posted along the great halls of the castle.

To his surprise he was impressed with the style.  The dark brown leather pants, and a lighter tan long sleeve fabric shirt clung comfortably to his body, hugging muscles just enough to show his strength.  A long calf length leather sleeveless vest covered the pants and shirt with a belt to cinch the vest closed.  A pair of dark brown leather boots completed his outfit.  His mouth turned in an impressed expression as he nodded at himself.

“Not bad.”  He said softly.  He looked past his reflection and watched Jo stare out the window in the direction of Heimdall’s observatory.

She was already dressed and ready to go with the help of a few handmaidens who dressed and styled her hair.  Her flowing floor length dress, which was a skin complementing purple with light gold trim, was bunched and draped over one shoulder, the other shoulder bare.   Gold fabric layered around her waist, accentuating her hourglass figure and light gold shoes finished her look.  Her hair had been brushed and curled into large loose waves and a trace amount of makeup brought out her eyes.

She had hoped to see Reyna while she dressed and had her hair done but there was still no sign of her.  She missed her new friend and wished she could sit with her and ask her advice on various issues bothering her.  She always had a bright outlook and wise answers when they chatted.  She hoped that everything was alright with her at least.  Perhaps Frigga would know where she was now.

She turned and looked over at Steve, fiddling distractedly with a piece of the gold fabric hanging from her waist, “Yeah, I told Thor we’d go so I’m going.  You’ll like everyone, they’re decent people.”  She forced a smile to convince Steve she was alright and he walked over to her.

“Well it’ll get your mind of off Heimdall for a little while at least.”  Steve said as he brushed his hair back with his fingers.  He turned around, holding his arms out, “So how do I look?”

Jo smiled and moved closer to Steve.  “You look very handsome, my warrior.”  She looked up at him as she ran a hand up his broad chest seductively, her other smoothing along his bearded cheek.

“Well now, I’m your warrior?”  Steve grinned as Jo leaned up and nuzzled her nose along his before kissing him deeply.  She backed up a bit and sliding hand to the back of his neck pulling his with her as she walked backwards to a nearby chair.

“You are, my Lord.”  She replied innocently as she undid his belt, listening to him give a low sigh as she cupped him in her hand while she tossed the belt to the floor.  “How can I please my mighty warrior.  We’re still catching up on lost time.”

Steve eased her back into the chair, “You’ve pleased me enough, my huntress, it’s your turn now.”  He said, playing along with her.  He stopped for a minute and looked up with a thoughtful frown, “Is that what they would call you since you hunt now?”

“You can call me whatever you’d like.”  Jo said, grasping Steve’s face in her hands as she leaned forward to kiss him again.  He smiled into the kiss before he leaned back with a playful smirk

“In that case, my huntress, get your leg over the arm of the chair.”  He growled, his hands finding their way under the skirt of her dress, hands sliding up her knees, then thighs, parting them as he sunk lower before her.  He looked up at her and grinned before he pushed her skirts up to her waist, lifting her other leg over his shoulder, exposing her to him.

The first lap of his tongue, caused Jo to let out a luxurious sigh as she got comfortable under his touch.  She moved her hands to his head and held it from atop the fabric as he took another long slow lick, his fingers joining to part her folds.  She gasped as he circled her clit firmly for a moment before slowing and running back down again.

He kept up the rhythm and pattern for a few minutes, changing occasionally while listening to Jo cry out and gasp his name as she gripped his hair harder.  He licked two fingers and traced them down either side of her clit and back up again, her voice growing louder with each moan.

“Steve, please…”  She groaned, resting her head against the back of the chair, her eyes closed.  He slid his middle finger down her slick flesh and into her waiting hole quickly. Finding the now swollen pad of flesh with his knuckle, he turned his finger up and pressed hard in a come hither motion as his lips formed a suction around her tight bud. 

“Oh God I missed this.”  She whispered urgently.  She didn’t realize she had begun bucking at his face until he moved his free hand up to hold her lower belly down.

He continued his ministrations on her, starting and stopping, moving fast and then slow, various rhythms used to bring her close to orgasm and then he’d stop again.  Jo let out small sobs of frustrated pleasure, holding him tight against her, practically riding his mouth and tongue as she arched her hips up again.

All at once, the sensations stopped and she opened her eyes to see Steve stand up and begin to shove his pants down urgently.  “I gotta be inside you.”  He grunted as he moved down over her while stroking his thick erection, watching as she strummed her clit as she waited, her other hand reaching out to his arm.

His mouth met hers in a breathtaking kiss and was just about to position himself to push into her when a small sound caused him to stop and look up in alarm.  Jo looked up in alarm while leaping up and out of her chair, her expression angry yet curious.  The door was closing; someone had been watching them.

“Stay here.”  He hissed back toward her as he adjusted his clothing while hurrying to the door.  Jo nodded and grabbed one of her knives, looking across the room at her sword.

Steve’s face and posture were full of fury; who or whatever had interrupted them was in for a world of hurt.  He stalked to the door of the chambers and yanked it open just as it was about to click shut.  He pulled in the intruder before slamming it again.  His eyes were wild as he blindly grasped the person who in turn gave a cry of alarm.

Jo’s mind cleared enough to focus and her eyes widened as she came up behind Steve.  “Wait!”    She grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him off of the intruder.  “Steve stop!”  She tugged harder and he ignored her.  Jo gave up and gave him a hard shove, breaking his concentration and sending him stumbling back.  “Let her go, it’s Reyna!”


End file.
